The puppy Negi
by tojaka
Summary: Negi decidió ir a dar una vuelta por Mahora, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que acabaría siendo un problema.
1. Chapter 1

**Negima no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Era una tarde de invierno en Mahora, las clases habían acabado, después de que la alborotada clase se fuera alegre porque el día siguiente empezaba el fin de semana y como el martes tenían fiesta, el lunes no tenían que ir a clase, estos días podrían aprovecharlos al máximo, Negi decidió dar una vuelta por las calles de Mahora antes de ir con Asuna y Konoka a su habitación, Kamo… Bueno el armiño decidió quedarse en la habitación bien abrigado con la ropa interior de Asuna cosa que a ella no le sento muy bien… Ahora Negi estaba en una de las calles viendo un escaparate que tenia adornos de Navidad.

Negi; En esta tienda ya empiezan a poner adornos de Navidad, Aunque aún quedan bastantes días… Me gustaría comprarle algo a la maestra… Pero que le puedo regalar a un vampiro de más de 500 años?

De repente Negi sintió magia cerca de donde estaba.

Negi; Esto es… Viene de ese callejón, espero que no sea algún enemigo, iré a echar un vistazo!

Negi dejo la tienda y fue corriendo al lugar donde venia la magia, al llegar al lugar Negi vio a una persona que llevaba una capa que cubría su rostro la persona estaba haciendo un conjuro.

Negi; Tu! Que haces? Quien eres?

La persona se giro rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Negi, se asusto y ataco a Negi con un conjuro, entonces el conjuro hizo aparecer humo dejando a Negi sin ver nada, la persona aprovecho la situación y se fue de aquel lugar dejando a Negi.

Negi; Ah! Espera! No huyas!

Entonces Negi cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

_/Después de unos minutos/_

Negi despertó y vio que la persona ya no estaba en el callejón.

Negi (Pensando); No está… Quien era? Tendré que informar al director de esto…

Negi salió del callejón y noto que ahora las cosas eran más altas que antes, Negi se extraño al verlo.

Negi (Pensando); Es extraño, porque me parece ahora todo más alto que antes?

Entonces aparecieron unas estudiantes de Mahora que pasaban por ese lugar y al ver a Negi se detuvieron.

Estudiante; Mira que cachorro! No te parece que es bonito?

Estudiante2; Es cierto, se habrá perdido?

Negi (Pensando); Cachorro? Que están diciendo? No ven que no soy un perro?

Negi iba a preguntarles a las estudiantes porque le llamaron cachorro, pero al hablar se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar como una persona.

Negi; Guau!

Negi (Pensando); Pero que- Porque no me salen las palabras! Solo puedo decir guau como un perro!, no puede ser… Soy un cachorro?

Negi se miro en el espejo de un escaparate y en él vio su reflejo, ahora era un cachorro pequeño de color blanco y ojos azules, tenía las orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas, y una cola larga.

Negi (Pensando); Este… Soy yo? No me digas que… Fue el conjuro que me lanzo esa persona… Estoy en un problema!

Negi se fue corriendo de ese lugar para intentar encontrar a la persona que lo convirtió en perro.

Estudiante; Espera!

Estudiante2; Parecía que tuviera prisa por algo

Estudiante; Quizás si tenga amo y se fue…

Negi (Pensando); Donde podría estar? Si pudiera usar la magia me sería mucho más fácil encontrarle!

Negi ahora estaba pasando por una carretera en el que a lado había un rio de agua y al estar pensando no se dio cuenta de que venía un automóvil, la persona del automóvil al verlo empezó a pitarle para que se apartara. Negi al escucharlo se asusto y lo esquivo pero al esquivarlo saltando cayo al rio.

Negi (Pensando); Ah! Tengo que intentar llegar a la orilla! Sino me ahogare!

Negi se puso a nadar como podía para salir del agua, pero cada vez estaba más cansado y empezó a hundirse en el agua.

Negi (Pensando); Me voy a morir aquí? De esta forma? Socorro… Maestra… Asuna…

De repente alguien lo cogió y lo saco de la orilla.

Negi (Pensado); Que raro… No me he ahogado?

Negi abrió los ojos y vio a Chachamaru sujetándolo.

Negi (Pensando); Chachamaru!

Chachamaru; Has tenido suerte que pasaba por aquí pequeño

Negi; Guau! Guau! Guau!

-Traducción; Chachamaru soy yo! Negi! Me han convertido en perro! –

Chachamaru veía al cachorro ladrándole, pero no entendía lo que decía.

Chachamaru; Parece que estas abandonado… Si te llevo con los gatitos podríais pelearos… Te llevare donde vivo, espero que a la ama no le importe…

Negi (Pensando); No me entiende tampoco Chachamaru! Que… Co- con- Evangeline?

Chachamaru se fue con Negi a la cabaña de Evangeline.

_/En casa de Evangeline/_

Evangeline estaba en el sofá leyendo uno de sus libros, mientras que Chachazero estaba sentada en un mueble de los que tenia la cabaña.

Chachazero; Si que tarda Chachamaru ama

Evangeline; Estará con esos gatos-

De repente se abrió la puerta y Chachamaru entro con Negi.

Evangeline; Hablando de ella

Chachamaru; Ama

Evangeline; Que ocurre Chachamaru?

Evangeline vio al cachorro en los brazos de Chachamaru.

Evangeline; Que llevas ahí? Eso es un perro?

Chachamaru; De eso quería hablarle, vera lo encontré en un rio ahogándose… Así que pensé-

Evangeline; No se puede quedar aquí Chachamaru, si dejara que me trajeras animales esto estaría lleno de gatos

Chachazero; Eso sería divertido de ver, Ke ke ke

Evangeline le hecho una mirada a Chachazero haciéndola callar.

Chachamaru; Lo entiendo ama, pensé en dejarlo con los gatitos pero podrían pelearse y… Además no tiene a donde ir y de alguna forma me recuerda al profesor Negi…

Evangeline; Al niño?

Chachamaru miro a Evangeline con una expresión triste, Evangeline al verla miro hacia otro lado.

Chachamaru; Por favor ama

Evangeline; Esta bien! Pero a la mínima que me cause alguna molestia lo quiero fuera de esta casa! Entendido Chachamaru? Y esto es solo una excepción!

Chachamaru; Muchísimas gracias ama!

Evangeline; Tch, si lo que sea

Chachamaru; Iré a comprarle comida al cachorro antes que cierren las tiendas y después preparare la cena

Chachamaru dejo a Negi en el suelo.

Negi (Pensando); Me voy a quedar a vivir aquí?, puede que la maestra sepa alguna forma de que vuelva a ser como antes y entender lo que le digo!

Negi fue corriendo donde estaba Evangeline y empezó a ladrarle.

Negi; Guau! Guau! Guau! Guau!

-Traducción; Maestra soy yo! Me convirtieron en perro! Ayúdame por favor!-

Evangeline; Que le pasa a este perro?

Chachamaru; A lo mejor le has caído bien ama

Evangeline; Que?

Chachamaru; Con su permiso iré a comprarle la comida, por cierto ama… Si no es molestia para usted… Podría ponerle un plato con agua? Al menos es para que no pase sed

Evangeline; Como?

Chachazero; Solo es ponerle agua, cada día se vuelve más vaga ama, por no decir de que se vuelve mas y mas "blanda" de carácter a medida que pasan los años

Evangeline; Que has dicho Chachazero!

Evangeline se levanto del sofá dejando el libro a un lado y fue hacia la marioneta cogiéndola.

Chachamaru; Ama… No se ponga así con Chachazero, no creo que lo diga con mala intención…

Evangeline; Que? Desde cuando esta marioneta no dice las cosas sin mala intención?

Chachamaru;…

Evangeline; Tch, en fin, está bien, ve a comprar al perro lo que sea, ya le daré el agua!

Chachamaru; Gracias ama

Chachamaru abrió la puerta y salió de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta.

Evangeline; Ahora a darle el agua al perro

Evangeline dejo a Chachazero en el mueble y se fue a la cocina, Negi siguió a Evangeline y espero a que le pusiera el agua, mientras Evangeline cogió un plato de los que había y le puso el agua.

Evangeline; Sinceramente no sé porque estoy haciendo esto

Negi se quedo mirando el agua.

Negi (Pensando); La maestra tampoco me entiende… Como puedo volver a ser como antes?

Evangeline; Que pasa? No me digas que ahora no quieres beber

Negi le dio un escalofrió y decidió beber el agua que le había puesto.

Negi (Pensando); Sera mejor no hacerla enojar… Que difícil es beber agua siendo un perro

Mientras Negi estaba bebiendo, Evangeline se quedo mirándolo, entonces se agacho para mirarlo mejor.

Evangeline; Chachamaru tiene algo de razón, tienes parecido a ese discípulo mío que no para de meterse en líos y que va de un lado a otro con esa sonrisa idiota

Negi (Pensando); Eso me dolió…

Negi dejo de beber agua y se sentó mirando a Evangeline.

Evangeline; Oh? Pareces más educado que los otros perros, te voy a llamar "Negi" ya que te le pareces

Negi (Pensando); No sé si tomármelo bien que ponga mi nombre a un perro, pero por otra parte me hace sentir bien de algún modo

Entonces la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y entro Chachamaru.

Chachamaru; Ama, ya he comprado la comida para el cachorro

Evangeline salió de la cocina.

Evangeline; Esta bien, voy a ir a mi habitacion avísame cuando la cena este lista

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

_/En la hora de la cena/_

Chachamaru había preparado la cena y aviso a Evangeline, Evangeline se fue a la cocina se sentó en la silla y empezó a comer lo que preparo Chachamaru, mientras que Chachamaru cogió un plato que había comprado aparte de la comida y le puso en el plato la comida de perro para que Negi pudiera comer. Negi estaba sentado mirando el plato de comida.

Negi (Pensando); Yo no quiero eso…

Chachamaru; Que raro, parece que no quiere comer

Chachamaru cogió la caja.

Chachamaru; Esta es la comida, debería gustarle

Negi (Pensando); Si, pero yo no soy un perro Chachamaru… Soy un humano no un cachorro…

Evangeline; Quizás no se encuentra bien Negi

Chachamaru; Negi?

Evangeline; Es el nombre que le he puesto al perro

Chachamaru se quedo mirando fijamente a Evangeline.

Evangeline; Algún problema Chachamaru? Ocurre algo?

Chachamaru; Ama…

Evangeline miro a Chachamaru fijamente.

Evangeline; Que?

Chachamaru; No será… Que siente algo por el profesor Negi?

Negi (Pensando); Que?

Evangeline se sorprendió y empezó a sonrojarse aunque fue un rubor ligero.

Evangeline; Como! Porque dices eso Chachamaru!

Chachamaru; Como le puso el nombre del profesor al cachorro pensé q-

Evangeline; Tonterías! Porque iba a sentir yo algo por ese crio? Se lo puse porque tiene parecido a él!

Negi al escuchar a Evangeline decir que no siente nada por él, bajo las orejas y aulló.

Chachamaru; Entiendo ama… Quizá tenga razón y Negi se encuentre mal, tal vez debería llevarlo al veterinario

Negi al escuchar veterinario se puso nervioso.

Negi (Pensando); Vete-veterinario? No! Si voy allí me pondrán una inyección a pesar de que me encuentro bien!

Negi fue donde estaba el plato de comida y se puso a comer.

Negi (Pensando); Porque tengo que comer esto? Puaj! Que mal sabe… Lo que tengo que aguantar…

Chachamaru vio que el cachorro comenzó a comer.

Chachamaru; Ya empieza a comer, quizás se sentía incomodo al estar en un lugar nuevo

Evangeline; No puede sentirse incomodo solo por comer eso

Negi acabo de comer.

Negi (Pensando); Si… Esto sabe a rayos

Al acabar de cenar, Evangeline se fue hacia su habitación, Negi se fue al comedor y se tumbo en el suelo.

Negi (Pensando); Tengo que averiguar la forma de volver como era… NO puedo estar siempre así…

Negi se quedo dormido mientras pensaba en como regresar a ser humano de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 1, gracias por leer ^^, si os gusta dejar un review. Gracias <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, Negi se había despertado, al principio no se acordaba donde estaba, pero después de unos segundos se acordó de lo que paso ayer.

Negi (Pensando); No fue un sueño, sigo siendo un perro

Negi fue hacia la cocina y allí vio a Chachamaru limpiando, al girarse Chachamaru vio a Negi.

Chachamaru; Negi ya te has despertado?, enseguida te doy de comer

Chachamaru dejo de limpiar y le puso la comida a Negi.

Negi (Pensando); Otra vez la misma comida de ayer…

Mientras Negi estaba comiendo, Evangeline bajo por las escaleras, se sentó en el sofá y continuo leyendo el libro que empezó ayer, Chachamaru fue donde estaba Evangeline.

Chachamaru; Quiere que le prepare té ama?

Evangeline; Oh? Está bien Chachamaru

Chachamaru se fue de nuevo a la cocina, mientras Negi se fue al comedor y se tumbo en el suelo.

Negi (Pensando); Debe de haber una forma de decirle a la maestra que soy yo…

Negi miro a Evangeline mientras estaba leyendo.

Negi; Que bello rostro tiene… Ah! No debo pensar en eso ahora tengo que solucionar esto!

Negi se levanto, fue hacia donde estaba Evangeline y le ladro para captar su atención, Evangeline dejo de leer y miro a Negi.

Evangeline; Que quieres? Estoy ocupada, vete a otra parte

Negi al escucharla aulló, entonces Chachamaru fue al comedor con el té y lo dejo encima de la mesa.

Chachamaru; Yo creo ama que quiere que le prestes atención

Negi (Pensando); Si! Chachamaru tiene razón!

Evangeline; Mi atención? Ahora estoy ocupada, porque no vas a jugar tú con el Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Yo tengo que hacer las tareas de la casa, además creo que Negi prefiere estar con usted, por eso debe de haber ido hacia dónde estabas, tal vez…

Negi (Pensando); Eso, bien Chachamaru, puede que te hayas dado cuenta de que no soy un perro, díselo!

Chachamaru; Quiere que lo acaricie

Negi (Pesando); Si- Como! NO, no es eso!

Evangeline; Que?

Chachamaru; Con permiso, voy a seguir con los trabajos, si desea algo dígamelo

Chachamaru se fue del comedor, mientras Evangeline se quedo mirando a Negi.

Evangeline; Que lo acaricie? Porque debería? Deje que se quedara aquí pero no voy a cuidar de este perro, vete no pienso acariciarte ni nada

Negi (Pensando); A este ritmo voy a quedarme con este aspecto…

Negi se sentó, bajo sus orejas y empezó aullar.

Evangeline; Lo que me faltaba! ahora se pone aullar, está bien te acariciare pero deja de hacer eso!

Negi (Pensando); Que? No! Lo entienden todo mal!

Evangeline cogió a Negi, lo puso en su regazo y empezó acariciarle la cabeza.

Negi Pensando); Se siente bien… Mm… AH! Pero que estoy haciendo? Esto no es bueno!

Negi se aparto y se puso al lado del sofá.

Evangeline; Que pasa? No querías que te acariciara?

Evangeline se quedo mirando a Negi, entonces levanto su brazo derecho.

Evangeline; Vamos a ver si sabes, dame la pata

Negi (Pensando); Que? La pata? Claro al ser un perro ahora…

Negi puso su pata en la mano de Evangeline.

Evangeline; Oh? Al parecer si sabes, ahora siéntate

Negi se sentó en el sofá.

Evangeline dejo el libro encima de la mesa y cogió el té que había preparado Chachamaru.

Evangeline; Eres un perro listo… Podría entrenarte para ser un perro guardián… Así cada vez que esa Asuna Kagurazaka me fuera a golpear, podrías atacarle

Negi (Pensando); No, yo no puedo hacer eso… No atacare Asuna…

Al acabar de tomarse el té, Evangeline lo dejo en la mesa y llamo a Chachamaru, que enseguida fue donde estaba Evangeline.

Chachamaru; Desea algo ama?

Evangeline; Donde encontraste al perro?

Chachamaru; Lo encontré en el rio que hay cerca del puente, se estaba ahogando, por eso lo salve y lo traje aquí

Evangeline; Oh? Entonces debería darse un baño, seguramente estuvo días dando vueltas a saber por dónde se metió

Negi (Pensando); Que? Yo no estoy sucio… No quiero un baño!

Chachamaru; Tiene razón ama

Evangeline; Dale un baño Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Lo haría ama pero primero tengo que hacer las tareas de la casa, después tengo que ir a comprar, al acabar las compras, tengo que ir con Hakase para una revisión, al terminarla debo de ir a ayudar a Yotsuba con el puesto de trabajo, después tendré que ir a alimentar a los gatitos y al acabar preparar la cena…

Negi (Pensando); Cuanta responsabilidad…

Chachamaru; La comida del mediodía la dejare preparada para usted

Chachazero; Porque no se lo das tu ama?

La marioneta estaba sentada en uno de los muebles que tenia la cabaña escuchando la conversación.

Evangeline; Como?

Negi (Pensando); Que! Debo calmarme dudo que la maestra quiera…

Evangeline (Cerrando los ojos); No voy a darle un baño

Chachamaru; Como quiera ama, si me disculpa seguiré con las tareas

Chachamaru cogió el vaso de té y se lo llevo a la cocina.

Negi (Pensando); Menos mal, no me gusta bañarme

Chachazero; Por lo tanto el perro seguirá sucio, habrá estado por ahí con la basura de las calles y revolcándose por el fango y a saber que mas, pero no importa cuando encuentre alguno de sus peluches o se suba en la cama ya se limpiara con ello ama

Evangeline; Chachazero…

Negi (Pensando); Mentira!

Chachazero; Porque de aquí a que Chachamaru haga lo que tiene que hacer-

Evangeline; Esta bien! Le daré un baño! Cállate o lo limpiare contigo!

Chachazero; Eso ultimo no me hizo gracia ama

Negi (Pensando); No! Tengo que evitarlo!

Negi salto del sofá y se fue corriendo.

Chachazero; El perro se escapa ama

Evangeline; Que? Negi ven aquí ahora!

Negi se escondió debajo la mesa que había en la cocina.

Negi (Pensando); Definitivamente no quiero que me bañe!

Evangeline fue hacia la cocina.

Evangeline; Muy bien… Negi… ven aquí… AHORA

Negi (Pensando); Si no voy se enfadara, pero no quiero bañarme!

Evangeline; Bien Negi, tu lo has querido

Evangeline movió las sillas de la mesa, Negi salió por el otro lado para irse de la cocina, pero Chachamaru lo cogió.

Chachamaru; Lo tengo ama

Negi (Pensando); Chachamaru, suéltame!

Evangeline; Chachamaru?

Chachamaru; Escuche la conversación, así que pensé en ayudarle con Negi

Evangeline; Ayudarme? Hubiera podido apañármelas para cogerlo

Chachamaru; Claro ama

Chachamaru le dio a Evangeline el cachorro.

Chachamaru; Voy a salir a comprar ama, sobre Negi-

Evangeline; Si lo que sea Chachamaru, puedo arreglármelas

Chachamaru; Entendido, con su permiso

Chachamaru salió de la casa y se fue a comprar.

Evangeline; Bien

Evangeline se fue al baño, cerró la puerta y dejo a Negi en el suelo mientras preparaba el baño.

Negi (Pensando); Tengo que salir de aquí!

Negi se fue hacia la puerta y empezó a rascar la puerta, Evangeline termino de prepara el baño y miro a Negi.

Evangeline; Vas a bañarte tanto si quieres como si no, esto es un fastidio para mí también así que para de negarte

Evangeline cogió a Negi y lo puso en la bañera.

Negi (Pensando); Socorro!

Negi intento escapar pero se resbalaba en la bañera.

Evangeline; No voy a hacerte daño así que estate quieto

Evangeline empezó a lavar a Negi.

Negi (Pensando); De todas las personas tenía que ser precisamente ella! A este paso moriré de vergüenza!

Después de un rato Evangeline lavo a Negi y lo seco.

Evangeline; Ya estas limpio

Evangeline abrió la puerta, dejo que pasara Negi y se fue al comedor.

Negi (Pensando); Me lavo por todas partes… A este paso no podre decirle que soy yo… Si no acabara conmigo…

Chachazero; Que tal fue el baño ama?

Evangeline; No es de tu incumbencia

Chachazero; Eso significa que le gusto

Evangeline; No me gusto! Siempre estás dando la tabarra!

Chachazero; Es muy aburrido estar sin moverme tengo que entretenerme con algo ama

Evangeline; Y porque me las das a mi?

Chachazero; Porque es más fácil hacerla enojar ama, con Chachamaru no funciona

Evangeline; Chachazero…

_/En la noche/_

Chachamaru había llegado, las compras las dejo cada una en su sitio y se puso a preparar la cena, más tarde Evangeline se fue a su habitación a dormir, Negi hizo lo mismo pero despertó de madrugada.

Negi (Pensando); No puedo dormir…

Negi se fue a la habitación de Evangeline, salto en los pies de su cama y se tumbo, Evangeline se despertó al notar que se subió algo en su cama, entonces vio que era Negi.

Evangeline; Se puede saber que hace aquí!

Evangeline iba a apartarlo de su cama, pero antes de hacerlo vio a Negi durmiendo.

Evangeline; Tch, no solo tiene parecido a él, sino que también no le gustan los baños ni dormir solo… Empiezo a pensar de que su doble en perro, acerté poniéndole el nombre, por hoy lo dejare estar

Después de mirar a Negi, Evangeline se tumbo y se durmió de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 2, gracias por leer ^^, si os gusta dejar un review. Gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente Negi despertó y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación.

Negi (Pensando); No está la maestra? Creía que dormía hasta muy tarde…

Negi salto de la cama y bajo por las escaleras.

Negi (Pensando); Su olor viene de la cocina… Debe estar ahí, esto de ser un perro tiene sus ventajas…

Negi fue hacia la cocina y encontró a Evangeline desayunando con Chachamaru a su lado, en la cabeza de Chachamaru estaba Chachazero subida, al verlo Chachamaru le preparo a Negi el desayuno.

Chachamaru; Aquí tienes Negi

Negi (Pensando); Otra vez esto… Está claro que tendré que comer esto hasta que sea humano de nuevo… Lo que tengo que aguantar

Cuando Negi acabo de comer, fue donde estaba Evangeline y se sentó al lado mirándola.

Negi (Pensando); Como echo de menos el desayuno de siempre…

Evangeline vio a Negi que la estaba mirando.

Evangeline; Que le pasa ahora?

Chachamaru; Creo que Negi quiere algo de su desayuno ama, por eso le mira tanto

Negi (Pensando); Si, bueno, me gustaría comer algo distinto, siempre es lo mismo…

Evangeline; Oh? Es eso?

Evangeline miro fijamente a Negi, mientras que Negi hacia lo mismo.

Negi (Pensando); Que mirada más fija me está dando

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y solo se escuchaba los pájaros de afuera la cabaña, hasta que Chachazero habló.

Chachazero; Este silencio es insoportable

Evangeline; Ven aquí Negi

Evangeline puso la mano en su regazo indicando a Negi que se subiera, entonces Negi hizo lo que le pedía.

Negi (Pensando); Que es lo que quiere?

Evangeline cogió un trozo de pan de su desayuno para dárselo a Negi, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo.

Evangeline; Dame la pata

Negi (Pensando); La pata?

Negi le dio la pata a Evangeline.

Evangeline; Buen chico

Evangeline le dio el trozo de pan a Negi para que se lo comiera.

Negi (Pensando); Por fin algo de comida normal… Ya no me acordaba como era el gusto de esto… Aunque sea solo un trozo se agradece tanto…

Chachamaru; Parece que le ha gustado ama

Chachazero; No te estás encariñando demasiado con el perro ama?

Evangeline; Que? Yo no me estoy encariñando con este perro! No digas tonterías!

Evangeline cogió a Negi lo dejo en el suelo y se fue hacia el comedor para seguir leyendo.

Negi (Pensando); Le gusta mucho leer, y si le compro un libro para Navidad? Aunque tiene tantos años que ha saber cuántos libros a leído… De momento tengo que ser como era antes, espero conseguirlo antes de que sea Navidad…

Negi fue hacia el comedor y se sentó en el suelo.

Negi (Pensando); Como puedo hacer que se de cuenta? Y si cojo algunos peluches de la maestra? Podría hacer ver que un peluche soy yo y el otro la persona aquella, de esta forma podría explicarle lo que pasó… Pero, no sé si me entendería… Podría acabar ensuciando o rompiéndole los peluches con los dientes…

_/Imaginación de Negi/_

Se ve a Evangeline con los ojos rojos y con una voz despiadada.

Evangeline (Enfadada); Que… Has… hecho!

Negi; No!

_/Fin de la imaginación de Negi/_

De repente Negi sintió un escalofrió.

Negi (Pensando); No… Mejor no… No es una buena idea…

De repente, a Negi le vinieron ganas de ir al baño.

Negi (Pensando); Debo de ir al baño… Ah! Porras ahora soy un perro! Tengo que salir afuera!

Negi fue hacia la puerta para salir y como no podía abrirla, empezó a rascar la puerta.

Negi (Pensando); No hay manera!

Negi empezó a ladrar.

Negi; Guau! Guau! Guau!

_-Traducción; Quiero salir! Por favor, abrirme la puerta!-_

Evangeline dejo de leer y miro a Negi.

Evangeline; Que te pasa ahora? Deja de ladrar

Evangeline fue hacia Negi y miro la puerta.

Evangeline; Quieres salir afuera?

Negi (Pensando); Si!

Negi empezó a señalarle la puerta con la pata.

Evangeline; Al parecer es eso

Evangeline suspiro y le hablo a Chachamaru que estaba con las tareas de la casa.

Evangeline; Chachamaru! Voy afuera con Negi, ahora regreso!

Chachamaru fue hacia el comedor.

Chachamaru; Esta bien ama, pero creo que Negi debería llevar una correa para no perderse

Negi (Pensado); No necesito eso me sé el camino

Evangeline; Tenemos una?

Chachamaru; Antes fui a comprar y compre una ama

Chachamaru fue hacia donde la puso y se la dio a Evangeline.

Evangeline; Esta bien, Ne- Donde esta?

Negi al ver la correa antes, se fue hacia la habitación de Evangeline y se puso debajo de la cama.

Negi (Pensando); Era lo que me faltaba, si me pone la correa cuando vuelva a ser humano al tenerla en el cuello me ahogare

Evangeline; Negi!

Evangeline fue a la cocina para ver si estaba debajo de la mesa como la otra vez.

Evangeline; Donde se habrá metido? Negi! Ven aquí ahora!

Chachamaru; Negi se fue a su habitación ama

Negi (Pensando); Que hago? Si voy me pondrá eso, si no voy se enfadara y puede que me acabe echando de la casa… Por otra parte… Necesito ir al servicio!

Evangeline subió a su habitación y vio a Negi debajo de la cama.

Evangeline; Así que estabas aquí, tendré que enseñarte a que me hagas caso cuando te estoy llamando

Evangeline se agacho, cogió a Negi y se fue al sofá del comedor.

Evangeline; Bien, ahora

Evangeline cogió la correa que había dejado antes en el sofá.

Negi (Pensando); No! No necesito eso!

Negi empezó a moverse para que no pudiera ponérsela.

Evangeline; Estate quieto! Solo será un momento!

Evangeline sujeto a Negi para que parara de moverse, entonces Negi empezó a aullar.

Chachamaru; Creo que no le gusta ni quiere que se la ponga ama

Evangeline miró a Negi que estaba tapándose la cara con sus patas y aullando.

Evangeline (Suspirando); Eres un cachorro… Está bien, de momento no te pondré esto

Negi (Pensando); No-Que?

Negi dejo de taparse la cara y miro a Evangeline.

Evangeline; Chachamaru, voy a buscar algo ahora vengo, vigila a Negi

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

Evangeline dejo a Negi en el sofá y fue hacia su habitación.

Negi (Pensando); Donde va? Que quiere buscar? Lo de ahora ha sido extraño…

Después de unos pocos minutos Evangeline fue al comedor.

Negi (Pensando); Lleva algo en la mano…

Evangeline; Bien, siéntate y estate quieto Negi

Negi hizo lo que le dijo, entonces Evangeline le puso en el cuello un pañuelo de color rojo.

Evangeline; Al menos esto servirá para saber que eres tú, de momento dejaremos la correa, pero, si escapas o no haces caso te la pondré

Negi (Pensando); Al menos es mejor esto que lo otro…

Chachamaru; Le queda bien, es una buena idea ama

Evangeline; Tch, si lo que sea, ahora voy a dar una vuelta por el bosque, Chachamaru sigue con lo que estabas haciendo

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

Chachazero estaba encima de un mueble del comedor e iba a decir algo pero Evangeline la detuvo.

Chachazero; Ama-

Evangeline; Ni se te ocurra decir que me he encariñado con el perro CHACHAZERO

Chachazero; Me has quitado la frase ama, ahora tendré que pensar en otra

Evangeline miro a Chachazero e iba a decir algo pero Negi ladro.

Negi; Guau! Guau! Guau! Guau!

_-Traducción; Por lo que más quieras, abre la puerta! Esto es una emergencia! Soy una persona… Bueno un perro que necesita ir al servicio o en este caso afuera!-_

Negi estaba en la puerta tocándola con la pata.

Evangeline; Sera mejor que nos vayamos, si quieres hacer lo que estoy pensando será mejor irnos cuanto antes

Evangeline abrió la puerta, Negi salió corriendo, entonces Evangeline la cerró y se fue con él.

Negi (Pensando); Por fin! Ahora a buscar un árbol

Negi fue hacia un árbol, entonces cuando iba a hacerlo, vio a Evangeline que le estaba mirando, entonces Negi fue corriendo hacia ella y empezó a ladrarle.

Negi; Guau! Guau! Guau! Guau!

_-Traducción; Por favor no me mires maestra! Me da vergüenza que me estés mirando mientras lo hago!-_

Evangeline; Que te pasa? Oh? Tengo la sensación de que no quieres que te vea…

Negi (Pensando); Eso!

Evangeline se dio la vuelta y Negi se fue hacia el árbol.

Evangeline; Que perro más raro he acabado teniendo

Negi (Pensando); Que difícil es ser un perro…

Cuando Negi acabo fue donde estaba Evangeline, entonces le ladro y Evangeline se giro.

Evangeline; Has acabado?

Negi (Pensando); Si

Evangeline; Al parecer si, vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque

Evangeline se fue y Negi la siguió.

Cuando estuvieron andando un rato, Evangeline se detuvo y cogió un palo que había en el suelo.

Evangeline; Veamos como lo haces

Negi (Pensando); Que va hacer?

Evangeline; Entrenaremos un poco, bien Negi, siéntate

Negi se sentó y se quedo mirando a Evangeline.

Evangeline; Bien, búscalo

Evangeline tiro el palo lejos y Negi fue donde estaba el palo, lo cogió con la boca y fue donde estaba Evangeline.

Evangeline; Buen chico

Evangeline se agacho y acaricio la cabeza a Negi.

Negi (Pensando); Es más amable conmigo como perro que como persona…

Evangeline estuvo con Negi entrenándole un rato.

Evangeline; Esta bien, lo haremos una vez más, cógelo!

Evangeline le tiro el palo a Negi, entonces Negi se fue corriendo mientras miraba el palo, pero como estaba pendiente de ello, no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba a un charco de fango.

Negi (Pensando); Lo tengo, ya casi lo tengo!

Entonces cuando Negi salto para coger el palo se cayó en el charco.

Negi (Pensando); Lo ten- AH!

Evangeline; Negi!

Evangeline fue donde estaba Negi, entonces cogió a Negi del charco.

Evangeline; Oh…

Ahora Negi al caer en el charco en vez de blanco era de color marrón.

Evangeline; Regresemos a casa

_/Minutos más tarde/_

Chachamaru había acabado de limpiar la casa y ahora estaba preparando la cena, entonces escucho que la puerta de la casa se abrió y fue a ver a Evangeline.

Chachamaru; Bienvenida ama

Chachamaru vio a Negi.

Chachamaru; Ama, ha traído con usted otro perro? Y Negi?

Evangeline; Este perro es NEGI, se cayó en un charco de fango

Negi (Pensando); No fue mi culpa, no sabía que había uno precisamente ahí…

Evangeline; Voy a tener que darle otro baño… Que fastidio

Negi (Pensando); Que! No otra vez…

Negi iba a irse corriendo pero Evangeline lo cogió antes de que se fuera.

Evangeline; Esta vez no te iras

Chachamaru; Por cierto ama, como le fue?

Evangeline; Oh? Bueno, quitando lo del baño, hace lo que le digo, ahora voy al baño con Negi

Evangeline fue al baño con Negi, cerró la puerta y lo dejo en el suelo mientras preparaba el baño.

Negi (Pensando); No! Me niego!

Mientras Evangeline preparaba la bañera, Negi intentaba abrir la puerta dando saltos para llegar a la maneta.

Negi (Pensando); No llego!

Evangeline; Bien, esto ya esta, se puede saber que haces?

Negi paro de dar saltos y se quedo mirando a Evangeline.

Evangeline; Vamos

Evangeline lo cogió y Negi empezó a gruñir.

Evangeline; A mí no me gruñas! Un respeto soy tu ama! A mí tampoco me gusta tener que cuidar de ti! Ah? Espera, porque cuido yo de ti? Tch, tengo que hablar sobre esto con Chachamaru

Evangeline puso a Negi en la bañera, entonces Negi empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

Negi (Pensando); No puedo salir de aquí!

Evangeline; Esta claro, no te gusta bañarte…Igual que cierta persona que conozco

Al decir eso, Negi estornudo.

Evangeline; Bueno, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos

Evangeline empezó a lavar a Negi, mientras Negi se movía todo el rato.

Evangeline; Quieto! No te vas a ahogar!

Negi (Pensando); Esto no puede seguir así, ya es la segunda vez que me baña!

Evangeline; Si que estas sucio, al menos ya estas quedando limpio, mira que caerte justo en ese charco

Negi (Pensando); Y quien tiro el palo precisamente ahí? AH! Espera donde me estas limpiando! No-

Cuando acabo de limpiar a Negi, Evangeline lo seco, abrió la puerta y se fue al comedor, Negi salió del baño y se sentó en el suelo, ahora parecía que brillaba de lo limpio que lo había dejado.

Negi (Pensando); Yo... Ahora no sé como decirle que soy yo… No quiero imaginarme su reacción… Ah! Ahora que lo pienso, quizás la maestra tenga un libro sobre magia en su habitación que explique la forma de ser humano de nuevo! Porque no se me ocurrió antes!

Negi fue hacia la habitación de Evangeline.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 3, gracias por leer ^^, si os gusta dejar un review. Gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Negi subió por las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Evangeline, allí vio una estantería de libros.

Negi (Pensando); Debe de haber algún libro de magia…

Negi fue mirando los libros hasta que encontró uno que ponía "_Tipos de Magias; Magia Oscura_"

Negi (Pensando); Puede que ese libro sea el que busco, aunque pone magia oscura… Bueno, que te conviertan en perro no es bueno precisamente

Negi intento llegar saltando para coger el libro, pero al estar alto, no llegaba.

Negi (Pensando); Esta demasiado alto… Subiré a la cama y así podre cogerlo

Negi salto en la cama de Evangeline y cogió el libro con las patas, entonces lo puso en la cama, abrió el libro y empezó a leerlo.

Negi (Pensando); Esto no es… Esto tampoco…

Negi estaba concentrado leyendo y no se dio cuenta de que alguien subía por las escaleras.

Evangeline; Negi? Que estas- Ah! Que estás haciendo con ese libro!

Evangeline fue donde estaba Negi para quitarle el libro, pero Negi, lo cerró y lo cogió con la boca para que no se lo quitara.

Negi (Pensando); No puedo darle el libro ahora! Tengo que leerlo!

Evangeline; Negi, suelta el libro…

Evangeline parecía estar cada vez mas enfadada, entonces cogió el libro para quitárselo, pero Negi hacia fuerza con los dientes para que no lo hiciera.

Evangeline; Lo vas a romper! Dámelo!

Negi (Pensando); No!

Evangeline; Negi… Suéltalo… AHORA! Como no lo sueltes te voy a poner tal castigo que desearas no haber puesto un pie en esta casa!

Entonces Negi soltó el libro y Evangeline lo puso en un mueble que tenía en la habitación para que no lo cogiera.

Evangeline; Bien, ahora sal de la habitación! La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer lo mismo te echare de la casa, y no creas que te libraras del castigo, pensare en ello, de momento creo que te pondré la correa, vamos fuera!

Evangeline fue hacia las escaleras y le indico a Negi que se fuera.

Negi (Pensando); Genial… A este ritmo me quedare así para siempre… Y encima se ha enfadado conmigo… No me entiende, no puedo coger algún libro para buscar lo que quiero… Y así no puedo usar la magia…

Negi se sentó, bajo sus orejas y empezó aullar.

Evangeline (Pensando); Oh… bien, ahora se me pone aullar, no tengo que prestarle atención, eso es, no debo mostrarle interés, yo soy una maga malvada, soy el oscuro evangelio, no tengo que preocuparme por él, entonces… Porque me siento mal! NO debería afectarme!

Evangeline se acerco a Negi y se agacho para verle, entonces le puso la mano a Negi en la cabeza para verle mejor.

Evangeline (Pensando); Tengo la sensación de que este sentimiento es el mismo que tengo con ese niño… Por alguna razón siento que es él… Bueno hay una manera de saberlo

Evangeline se fue a la estantería de la habitación, cogió un libro y empezó a pronunciar un conjuro.

Negi (Pensando); Que está haciendo?

Entonces, en el suelo apareció un círculo de color azul con una estrella invertida que brillaba e iluminaba la habitación.

Evangeline; Bien, Negi ven aquí

Evangeline se puso dentro del círculo y Negi se la quedo mirando.

Negi (Pensando); Para que es este hechizo?

Evangeline; No te preocupes, no te hará daño

Negi se acerco al círculo, miro a Evangeline que le movió la cabeza diciéndole que si, entonces entro en el circulo, Negi vio que Evangeline le estaba mirando sorprendida, también noto que ahora todo no se veía tan alto.

Negi; Que está pasando?

Negi se dio cuenta de que ahora podía hablar como antes, entonces se miro y vio que era humano de nuevo.

Negi; Soy yo! No soy un perro! AH!

Negi vio que estaba desnudo entonces se sonrojo y se tapo como podía.

Negi (Sonrojado); Ma-Maestra! No-

Evangeline le miraba fijamente.

Evangeline; Bueno… Espero que tengas una buena explicación para ESTO niño

Negi; Ah- Si! Pero como es que soy humano? Ya no voy a ser un perro?

Evangeline; Es por el conjuro, hace que el alma de alguien, ya sea la de un humano como la de un animal aparezca una vez que se entra en el círculo, si hubieras sido un perro al entrar no habrías aparecido como humano sino como un perro, ya que habrías tenido el alma de un perro en vez de la de un humano, pero cuando salgas del circulo serás un perro de nuevo

Negi; Po-Porque hiciste el conjuro? Sa-Sabias que era yo?

Evangeline; Quería confirmar si eras tú, tenía la sensación de que podrías serlo, eras un perro demasiado raro; No te gustaba bañarte, no te gustaba dormir solo, eras demasiado listo entre otras cosas… Ahora, ya estas empezando a explicármelo todo antes de que mi paciencia se agote

Negi; Si…

Negi empezó a explicarle todo lo ocurrido a Evangeline.

Negi; Y eso es lo que pasó…

Evangeline; Idiota

Negi; Eh?

Evangeline; Como dejaste que te atacara tan fácilmente! No te digo siempre que estés preparado para todo?

Negi; Me pillo desprevenido! No sabía que me lanzaría ese conjuro en ese momento!

Evangeline; Tch, eso no es excusa!

Negi; Entonces… Puedes hacer que sea humano de nuevo?

Evangeline; Que? Bueno, tengo que mirar si tengo algún libro para ello, de momento tendrás que conformarte siendo un perro

Negi; Entonces tendré que seguir siendo un perro…

Evangeline; Si, de todas formas, mañana intentaremos buscar esa persona que dices

Negi; Me ayudaras? Maes-

Evangeline; No creas que lo hago por ayudarte, más bien porque vas a tener que pagarme por ello niño

Negi; Eh?

Evangeline tenía un aura siniestra a su alrededor.

Evangeline; Ho, ho, ho… Te he bañado, te he dejado dormir conmigo, te he acariciado pensando que eras un perro… Vas a tenerme que dar una cantidad de sangre por ELLO cuando seas humano de nuevo niño

Negi estaba más rojo que antes.

Negi (Sonrojado); Ah-Ah- Yo no… No era-

Evangeline; Cada vez que tenga que ocuparme de ti, aumentare la cantidad que me darás

Ahora Negi estaba pálido.

Negi; Cla-Claro… Maestra, le dirás a alguien que soy un perro?

Evangeline; Oh? Te preocupa?

Negi; Bueno…

Evangeline; Si es así, no le diré a nadie nada, no te preocupes…

Negi; Ah! Gracias maestra!

Evangeline; Pero lo incluiré en la lista como las demás cosas

Negi; Ah…

Evangeline; Por cierto… Sabias que era yo y aun así me gruñiste cuando iba a bañarte niño?

Evangeline miro a Negi fijamente.

Negi; Ah? No! Bueno si pero… Ya sabes que no me gusta bañarme maestra!

Evangeline iba a decirle algo, pero Chachamaru la llamo.

Chachamaru; La cena esta lista ama

Evangeline; Sera mejor que vayamos a cenar, antes que suba Chachamaru y te vea

Negi; Si

Negi salió del círculo, entonces de nuevo era un perro.

Evangeline hizo lo mismo y el círculo desapareció del suelo.

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Te ves bien así niño

Negi (Pensando); Eso es un cumplido? Me lo tomare como un si…

Negi fue con Evangeline donde estaba Chachamaru, cuando fueron a la cocina, Evangeline se sentó y empezó a cenar, mientras que Chachamaru le había puesto la comida a Negi en el plato.

Negi (Pensando); Esto se me está haciendo repetitivo… Por no hablar de lo mal que sabe… Incluso preferiría la comida que cocina Asuna…

Negi miraba el plato de comida, entonces, fue donde estaba Evangeline sentada, le toco la pierna con la pata y le ladro.

Negi; Guau!

Evangeline dejo de comer y miro a Negi.

Evangeline; Que pasa?

Negi fue donde estaba el plato de la comida y lo arrastro con la cabeza hasta donde estaba Evangeline, entonces, se sentó y le aulló.

Evangeline; Oh? Ah… Claro

Evangeline cortó un trozo de su comida que era carne y se la puso en el plato a Negi.

Negi (Pensando); Me ha dado de su comida? Sin decirme nada? Porque… Ah claro… Esto debe de ir a la lista, no sé si cuando sea humano de nuevo, podre sobrevivir a este ritmo…

Negi se quedo mirando a Evangeline.

Evangeline; Que? No quieres? Bueno si es así-

Negi (Pensando); No!

Antes de que acabara la frase, Negi empezó a comer.

Negi (Pensando); Mejor esto que nada… Qué bueno esta…

Chachamaru; Ya es bueno darle ama?

Evangeline; No te preocupes, no le sentara mal, todo lo contrario, además lo estaba deseando

Al acabar de cenar, Evangeline iba a irse a su habitación, Negi la siguió pero se detuvo al poner una pata en la escalera.

Negi (Pensando); Espera, sabe que soy yo, si me voy a dormir con ella, no me dejara o se enfadara y me echara…

Cuando Evangeline subió las escaleras, vio a Negi que la miraba sentado desde abajo la escalera, entonces Evangeline suspiro.

Evangeline; Si tanto miedo te da estar solo puedes venir, siempre y cuando no me molestes, pero si prefieres ir con Chachamaru, ve con ella

Evangeline fue a la habitación y Negi se quedo donde estaba.

Negi (Pensando); Eh? Yo pensaba que se iría sin decirme nada… Últimamente no me trata igual que siempre, es porque soy un perro? O me lo dijo de broma? Bueno… Iré a su habitación…

Negi subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Evangeline.

Negi; Guau!

Evangeline se giro y vio a Negi.

Evangeline; Oh? Así que al final te decidiste en venir

Negi (Pensando); AH!

Evangeline se estaba cambiando, se estaba poniendo el pijama.

Negi (Pensando); Yo no quería! No sabía… Lo siento!

Negi se tumbo en el suelo y se tapo la cara con las patas.

Evangeline; Que haces? Te da vergüenza mirarme? Tch, como si me importara que me vieras niño

Evangeline termino de ponerse el pijama y se fue a la cama.

Evangeline; Te vas a pasar toda la noche así niño?

Negi dejo de taparse la cara y miro a Evangeline.

Negi (Pensando); Creí que se enfadaría o me golpearía…

Negi fue a la cama, salto en el pie de ella y se tumbo, entonces Evangeline apago las luces, Negi estuvo mirando la luna que se veía por la ventana hasta que se quedo dormido.

_/A la mañana siguiente/_

Negi despertó y no vio a nadie en la habitación.

Negi (Pensando); Otra vez no está la maestra… Iré a la cocina seguro que esta con Chachamaru

Negi salto de la cama, bajo por las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina, cuando entro, vio a Evangeline leyendo un libro y a Chachamaru a su lado de pie.

Negi (Pensando); Espero que lo de ayer no fuera un sueño…

Negi; Guau!

Evangeline se giro y vio a Negi sentado en el suelo.

Evangeline; Ya estas despierto? Chachamaru dale de comer a Negi

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

Chachamaru cogió la caja de la comida de Negi, pero antes de ponérsela en el plato, Evangeline la detuvo.

Evangeline; Espera

Chachamaru; Que ocurre ama?

Evangeline; Mejor dale a Negi tostadas

Chachamaru; Tostadas? Ya le sentaran bien a Negi?

Evangeline; Si se le da de vez en cuando no le hará daño

Chachamaru; Como quiera ama

Chachamaru puso en el plato de Negi dos tostadas.

Negi (Pensando); Tostadas! No hace mucho que soy un perro, pero, es como si no las hubiera comido desde hace mucho!

Negi empezó a comerse las tostadas.

Chachamaru; Parece feliz comiéndoselas

Después de unos minutos, Negi termino de comer, entonces Evangeline se levanto de la silla.

Evangeline; Negi, ven conmigo

Evangeline fue hacia el comedor y Negi la siguió, entonces Evangeline se sentó en el sofá.

Evangeline; Sube al sofá

Negi hizo lo que le pidió, se subió al sofá y se sentó a su lado.

Negi (Pensando); Que es lo que quiere?

Evangeline; Hace unas horas, mientras estabas durmiendo, ha llamado Kagurazaka Asuna, estaba realmente preocupada porque no sabía dónde estabas, incluso pensó de que te había retenido aquí como prisionero y que bebía de tu sangre para liberarme de la maldición… Je, je…

Evangeline parecía enfadada cuando dijo las últimas palabras.

Negi (Pensando); Asuna? AH! Es verdad! Ya hace más de un día que soy un perro! Ella no lo sabe! Que hago… Que puedo hacer!

Negi empezó a dar vueltas por el sofá nervioso, entonces Evangeline suspiró.

Evangeline; Deja de dar vueltas en el sofá, no te preocupes niño, le dije a tu querida compañera guardaespaldas, que estabas conmigo practicando un conjuro y de que tardarías unos días en volver, a pesar de sus protestas

Negi se detuvo y miro a Evangeline.

Negi (Pensando); Gracias maestra!

Evangeline miro a Negi, entonces se levanto del sofá.

Evangeline; Chachamaru!

Chachamaru salió de la cocina y fue donde estaba Evangeline.

Chachamaru; Que desea ama?

Evangeline; Voy a dar una vuelta con Negi por Mahora, tardaremos en regresar, asegúrate de hacer las tareas y sobretodo… Vigila a Chachazero que no haga de las suyas…

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

Evangeline fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Evangeline; Vamos Negi

Negi salto del sofá, fue hacia la puerta y salió de la casa, entonces Evangeline cerró la puerta y fue con él, cuando estuvieron un rato andando, llegaron a la ciudad.

Evangeline; Esta bien, esa persona que dices la encontraste por aquí no?

Negi; Guau!

Negi dijo que si con la cabeza.

Evangeline; Bien, entonces intentaremos encontrarla

Evangeline y Negi estuvieron un buen rato buscando a la persona, fueron por varios sitios como por alrededor de la escuela, el árbol del mundo, la plaza… Al final fueron por las calles de Mahora y llegaron al sitio donde Negi se convirtió en perro.

Evangeline; Bien… Hemos mirado por todos lados y ni rastro, creo que tu olfato está mal

Negi (Pensando); Yo no soy un perro maestra, es difícil con tanta gente oler a la persona…

Entonces tres estudiantes vieron a Evangeline.

Konoka; Mira Asuna, no es Eva?

Asuna; EH? Eva?

Haruna; Si lo es! Eva!

Evangeline y Negi se giraron, entonces vieron a Asuna, Konoka y Haruna que iban hacia donde estaban.

Negi (Pensando); Son… Ah!

Negi se escondió detrás de las piernas de Evangeline para que no le vieran.

Evangeline; Tch… Eh? Que haces niño?

Haruna, Asuna y Konoka llegaron donde estaban.

Asuna; Eva? Como es que estas por aquí? Es extraño verte por esta zona… Bueno en general es raro verte

Evangeline miro a Asuna.

Evangeline; Kagurazaka… Que no puedo ir donde quiera y cuando me apetezca?

Asuna; No, no es eso

Haruna; Asuna incluso Eva a veces le apetece salir en un día tan esplendido como el que hace hoy

Evangeline; Que quieres decir con eso?

Konoka vio algo entre las piernas de Evangeline.

Konoka; Eva… Tienes algo entre las piernas

Asuna; Eh?

Evangeline; Oh? A si… Vamos sal

Negi asomo la cabeza entre las piernas de Evangeline.

Konoka; AH! Es un perrito! Que mono! Mira Asuna!

Asuna; Un perro?

Konoka; Puedo cogerlo Eva? Por favor

Evangeline; Esta bien

Negi (Pensando); Eh?

Konoka; Gracias Eva!

Konoka cogió a Negi en brazos y empezó acariciar la cara de Negi con su mejilla.

Konoka (Sonriendo); Es suave!

Negi (Pensando); Ko-Konoka…

Haruna; Konoka déjame cogerlo!

Konoka; Eh? Está bien…

Konoka le dio Negi a Haruna,

Haruna; Es macho o es hembra?

Evangeline; Macho

Entonces Haruna levanto a Negi.

Haruna; Es cierto! Es macho

Asuna; Pero que haces?

Negi (Pensando); Haruna! Deja de mirarme!

Evangeline miraba a Haruna con una sonrisa, parecía enfadada.

Evangeline; Oye tu…

Konoka; Déjame cogerlo de nuevo Haruna!

Haruna; Si, como quieras Konoka

Haruna le dio Negi a Konoka, entonces Konoka lo abrazo con fuerza.

Negi (Pensando); Konoka… No me abraces tan fuerte… Me estas asfixiando…

Asuna; Konoka...Creo que lo estas asfixiando…

Entonces Konoka paro de abrazar a Negi.

Konoka; Ah! Perdona perrito, no me había dado cuenta…

Mientras Konoka le decía eso a Negi, le acariciaba la cabeza, Evangeline vio que Negi empezaba a tener una expresión feliz, entonces empezó a mirarle fijamente.

Evangeline; Vale, es suficiente

Konoka; Eh? Está bien

Konoka le dio Negi a Evangeline y lo puso en sus brazos.

Negi (Pensando); Es la primera vez que me coge así… Se siente cálido…

Negi cerro lo ojos y se pego mas a Evangeline.

Haruna; Parece feliz

Evangeline; Eh?

Haruna; Solo tienes que en que velocidad se mueve su cola

Evangeline miro la cola que Negi que se movía mas rápido de lo normal.

Evangeline; Oh?

De repente Negi abrió los ojos y paro de mover la cola.

Negi (Pensando); AH? Pero que estoy haciendo!

Evangeline; Bueno, creo que tendremos una charla más tarde… Eh?

Negi (Pensando); Q-Que?

Konoka; Me gustaría tener un perrito… No podríamos tenerlo Asuna?

Asuna; No creo… Nuestra habitación es demasiado pequeña y no sé si dejan tener animales en los dormitorios…

Konoka; Es verdad, que pena…

Haruna; Bueno, siempre le puedes pedir a Setsuna que te regale uno por Navidad, o algún otro animal

Haruna tenía una sonrisa que se parecía bastante a la del gato de Cheshire.

Asuna; Quieres dejar de poner esa sonrisa? Da escalofríos!

Konoka; Porque lo dices Haruna?

Haruna; Bueno… Sois muy buenas amigas, aparte de que se preocupa mucho por ti Konoka, estoy segura de que hará lo que sea por ti

Konoka; Ah…

Haruna; Además ya que estamos, dile que sea tu pareja para el baile que se hace a finales del año seguro que-

Asuna; Haruna… Deja a la pobre Konoka!

Haruna; Ah? Está bien, pero yo sigo creyendo que-

Asuna; Por cierto Eva, como es que tienes un perro? Pensaba que no querías animales en tu casa

Evangeline; Es porque Chachamaru lo encontró abandonado y lo trajo…

Asuna; Ya me parecía a mi…

Evangeline; Que quieres decir Kagurazaka?

Asuna; Que eres demasiado solitaria y no sé si sabrías cuidar de un perro

Evangeline; Que! Para tu información si se cuidarlo! Incluso lo he bañado!

Al escuchar lo último, Negi se puso tenso, si ahora no fuera un perro tendría la cara muy roja, porque se acordó como le baño.

Konoka; Por cierto Eva, como se llama?

Evangeline; Que?

Konoka; El perrito

Evangeline; Oh? Negi, se llama Negi

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

Haruna; Ne-

Asuna; Gi…

Konoka; Se llama como Negi!

Evangeline; Si, igual que el niño

Asuna; Porque le has puesto Negi?

Evangeline; No es de tu incumbencia

Konoka; A mí me gusta el nombre!

Negi (Pensando); Al menos no sospechan de mi…

Haruna; A mí me parece divertido, podríamos juntarlos, cada vez que dijéramos Negi los dos se girarían, tendríamos al Negi que conocemos y al otro Negi como perro

Negi (Pensando); Muy gracioso Haruna

Asuna; No será que te gusta Negi… Eva? Y por eso le has puesto su nombre…

Negi (Pensando); EH!

Haruna; Oh! Eva no sabía que-

Evangeline; Como? Metete en tus asuntos! Además, tengo cosas que hacer! Así que me voy con el perro!

Evangeline se fue con Negi.

Konoka; Adiós Eva!

Haruna; Que le pasa?

Konoka; Quizás si le gusta Negi

Asuna; Eh?

Konoka; Asuna dijiste que le gustaba no?

Asuna; Ah? Si… Pero lo dije en broma

Haruna se ajusto sus gafas y sonrió.

Haruna; Je… Pues yo huelo el aroma del amor

Asuna; Como se huele eso…

_/Mientras con Negi y Evangeline/_

Evangeline había dejado a Negi en el suelo.

Evangeline; Esta bien, mira si alguna de estas personas te recuerda su olor

Negi (Pensando); Esta bien

Negi empezó a olfatear, pero no le recordaba ninguna, entonces negó con la cabeza y Evangeline suspiro.

Evangeline; Bien, sigamos buscando…

Pasaron las horas, hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

Evangeline; Llevamos todo el día y ni rastro!

Negi (Pensando); Espero que no se haya ido de Mahora…

Negi al decir eso bajo sus orejas y aulló, entonces Evangeline le miro.

Evangeline; Escucha niño lamentándote no conseguirás nada, seguro que debe estar por aquí, de momento regresemos a casa, está oscureciendo… Je, eso me recuerda que hay luna llena…

De repente, Negi subió las orejas y miro a Evangeline fijamente.

Evangeline; Que pasa? No te preocupes que no atacare a nadie niño

Negi (Pensando); Menos mal…

Evangeline; Bien, regresemos

Evangeline y Negi fueron hacia la casa, pero, mientras estaban por el bosque, Negi escucho algo que venía del bosque.

Negi (Pensando); Que es ese ruido? Iré a echar un vistazo

Negi se fue corriendo hacia donde había escuchado el ruido.

Evangeline; Donde vas ahora niño!

Negi llego donde escucho el ruido, pero no encontró nada ni a nadie.

Negi (Pensando); Que raro me pareció… Bueno, con esta oscuridad es difícil

Negi se giro para volver donde estaba Evangeline, pero al girarse, alguien lo cogió y lo dejo inconsciente.

Persona; Bien, ya tengo al niño, por fin…

La persona desapareció con Negi.

_/Mientras con Evangeline/_

Evangeline había dado unas vueltas por el bosque, pero no había encontrado a Negi.

Evangeline; Donde se habrá metido? Tch, iré a casa, haber si ha vuelto

Evangeline regreso a la cabaña, entonces Chachamaru le abrió, cuando Evangeline entro le pregunto por Negi.

Evangeline; Chachamaru, está aquí Negi?

Chachamaru; Negi? No, no ha venido, pensaba que estaba con usted ama

Evangeline; Que? Si, venia conmigo hasta que al llegar al bosque se fue corriendo no se a donde, he intentado buscarlo pero no lo he encontrado, había pensado en que podría haberse ido aquí

Chachamaru; Aquí no está ama…

Evangeline; Tch, donde se habrá metido ahora? Siempre se está metiendo en algún lio, ese niño…

Chachamaru; Niño?

Evangeline miro a Chachamaru y suspiro.

Evangeline; Si, ese perro es el niño

Evangeline le explico lo que paso a Chachamaru que estaba cada vez mas sorprendida.

Evangeline; Bien, ahora iremos a buscarlo

Chachamaru; Esta bien

Chachazero; Ama, yo creo que debería darse prisa, a lo mejor le ha pasado algo

Chachazero estaba sentada en el sofá del comedor.

Evangeline; Chachazero, CALLA

Chachazero; Solo intento ser realista

Chachamaru; Ama, deberíamos ir a buscarlo cuanto antes mejor…

Evangeline; Lo sé Chachamaru, vamos, ahora que hay luna llena me será más fácil encontrarlo

Chachamaru abrió la puerta, entonces Evangeline salió de la cabaña, Chachamaru cerró la puerta y se fue con ella volando.

_/Mientras con Negi/_

Negi se despertó en una habitación oscura.

Negi (Pensando); Do- Donde estoy?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 4, gracias por leer ^^, si os gusta dejar un review. Gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Negi se había despertado en un lugar que no reconocía, aparte de que estaba demasiado oscuro para saber donde estaba ahora.

Negi (Pensando); Donde estoy?... Recuerdo que estaba con la maestra y que escuche algo que venía del bosque… Ah! Alguien me dejo inconsciente cuando me despiste! Seguro que esa persona me trajo aquí, oh… La maestra volverá a enfadarse por haber dejado que me atrapara… Por no decir que me fui sin decirle nada, Tengo que salir de aquí!

Negi empezó a explorar la habitación, pero solo había una ventana y una puerta que estaba cerrada con llave.

Negi (Pensando); Voy a tener que esperar a que abran, entonces me iré corriendo

Negi estuvo esperando un rato, hasta que escucho a alguien hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Persona; Sabes cuánto trabajo nos costó preparar ese conjuro!

Persona2; Lo sé, pero siempre podemos volver a prepáralo, no creo que nos encuentren, ya sabes, este sitio es perfecto como escondite

Persona; Eso ya lo sé! Pero ahora mismo si no hubieras hecho el idiota Kosei estaríamos con el rehén que teníamos planeado desde un principio! Y no con ese niño!

Kosei; Ya te he dicho no sé cuantas veces que lo siento Akashi, ahora que hacemos con el niño?

Akashi; Tendremos que encargarnos de él

Kosei; Tienes pensado como?

Akashi; Si, podríamos volver a convertirlo en niño, pero tendríamos que revertir el conjuro y eso significaría que no podríamos volver a preparar la poción para convertir en perro a esa persona, ya que no nos quedaría más material, por eso, he pensado en que lo llevaremos lejos de aquí, lo meteremos en una caja y lo enviaremos a otro lugar, así la persona que dices que estaba con él en el bosque, pensara que se escapo

Kosei; Esta bien

Negi lo había escuchado todo.

Negi (Pensando); Que! Me quieren enviar a otro sitio lejos de aquí? Pero entonces no tendría posibilidad de ser como antes! Y no podría volver a ver a Asuna ni a las demás! Y tampoco a la maestra! Yo quería decirle algo importante… Tengo que salir!

Entonces Negi escucho que estaban abriendo la puerta.

Negi (Pensando); Bien…

Negi se escondió para que no le vieran, cuando abrieron la puerta, las personas entraron en la habitación.

Akashi; Kosei, estás seguro de que no te has equivocado de habitación? Aquí no hay nadie!

Kosei; No, te aseguro que lo deje aquí… Y no puede haber escapado

Negi aprovecho mientras estaban discutiendo para irse por la puerta ya que la habían dejado abierta, pero, entonces una de las personas lo vio.

Kosei; Míralo! Se escapa!

Negi (Pensando); Tengo que irme!

Negi salió corriendo y las personas fueron tras él.

Akashi; Espera!

Negi (Pensando); Debe de haber una salida!

Negi intento escapar, pero cuando iba por un pasillo vio que no tenía salida.

Negi (Pensando); Porque no hay salida!

Negi se giro y vio a las personas que estaban detrás de él.

Akashi; Bien niño, no tienes escapatoria será mejor que no nos hagas enfadar

Akashi iba a coger a Negi pero este se metió bajo sus piernas y lo esquivo.

Akashi; Serás… Kosei!

La persona se tiro encima de Negi para cogerlo, pero Negi, cuando Kosei se había tirado, salto encima de su cabeza y lo esquivo, entonces Negi se fue corriendo.

Akashi; Kosei! Que haces!

Negi (Pensando); Porque este sitio no tiene ninguna salida?

Akashi; Esta bien, me he hartado, "_Arealis Levitan_"

La persona hizo un conjuro de aire que atrapo a Negi y lo dejo flotando en el aire sin poder moverse.

Negi (Pensando); Esto es trampa!

Las personas fueron hacia Negi.

Akashi; Bien, ahora no puedes escapar, queríamos hacer esto sin usar la fuerza, pero no nos lo has puesto fácil, mañana te enviaremos directo a otro lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarte

Negi empezó a gruñir y a ladrar.

Negi; Guau! Guau! Guau! Guau!

-Traducción; Suéltame! No iré a ninguna parte! No os saldréis con la vuestra!-

Akashi; Tch, cállate! Me estás dando dolor de cabeza con tanto ladrido!

Negi; Guau! Guau!

-Traducción; No pienso hacerlo!-

Akashi; Esta bien! Kosei tápale la boca con ese pañuelo rojo que tiene! Así no se le escuchara mas, enciérralo en una habitación, mañana nos ocuparemos de él

Kosei; Esta bien

Kosei cogió el pañuelo que tenía Negi en el cuello y se lo ató en la boca para que parara de ladrar, entonces se lo llevo a una habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

Kosei; Ya esta Akashi

Akashi; Bien, por fin algo de silencio

Negi estaba sentado en la habitación intentando quitarse el pañuelo, la habitación en la que estaba esta vez, aparte de tener una ventana, tenía una mesa y una silla que parecía ser que estaban desde hace tiempo, porque se veía que tenían bastante polvo, encima de la mesa habían unos peluches que también estaban descuidados.

Negi (Pensando); Nada no puedo, me lo ha atado demasiado fuerte, que puedo hacer? No encuentro forma de salir de aquí… Solo me queda esperar a que alguien venga…

Negi se tumbo en el suelo y se quedo mirando la puerta.

_/Después de unas horas más tarde/_

Era la una de la mañana, las personas estaban sentadas mirando la hora.

Akashi; Bien, pronto llevaremos al niño, trae unas de las cajas que hay

Kosei; Si

Akashi; Esta vez procura hacerlo bien, que no se escape de nuevo

Kosei; Ya lo sé! Que mandón estas últimamente!

Akashi; Porque soy el líder de este plan!

Kosei; Como? Quien decidió eso?

Akashi; Yo mismo

Kosei; Co-Como!

Akashi; Tienes algún problema con ello? Por cierto, en este sitio hay aire acondicionado?

Kosei; Que? No que yo sepa

Akashi; No notas que hace mas frio que antes?

Kosei; Ahora que lo dices-

De repente, mientras discutían, una de las paredes de donde estaban se destrozo causando un fuerte viento, alguien la había hecho volar por los aires.

Akashi; Se puede saber que pasa!

Las personas vieron entre el humo que se levanto, a dos sombras, una que era más alta que la otra, la sombra que era más baja tenía los ojos rojos, cuando el humo se fue vieron que eran dos personas.

Kosei; Pero que-

Chachamaru; Por fin hemos llegado ama

Evangeline; Bien, ya era hora… Y resulta que era este sitio abandonado lejos de los dormitorios

Mientras, Negi habia escuchado el ruido que venía del otro lado de la puerta.

Negi (Pensando); Que pasa?

Negi se acerco a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

Akashi; Vosotras! Se puede saber que hacéis aquí? Quien os ha dado permiso para-

En ese momento Evangeline tenía una aura oscura a su alrededor.

Evangeline; Ho, ho, ho… Llevo todo el día buscándoos, no he comido nada desde esta mañana, por no decir que solo comí dos tostadas... He estado dando vueltas durante no sé cuantas horas para encontrar este sitio! Os voy a-

Chachamaru; Por favor ama, cálmese, recuerde que no debe cargarse a nadie

Evangeline; Lo que sea! Ya estáis dejando ir a mi discípulo! O os aseguro que conoceréis la ira del oscuro evangelio! Y más os vale de que no me hagáis enfadar más de lo que ya estoy!

Negi habia escuchado la voz de Evangeline y Chachamaru.

Negi (Pensando); Son… La maestra y Chachamaru? Me han encontrado?

Akashi; Que estás diciendo niña? Con quien te crees que estás hablando! Somos dos contra ti mocosa que te crees que eres el oscuro evangelio y contra la otra que lleva esos dos adornos en la cabeza!

Kosei; Exacto!

Akashi; Yo de ti me iría a dormir que ya es hora de que las mocosas como tu se vayan a-

Evangeline desapareció y le dio una patada en el estomago a la persona que se llevo la mesa que había por delante y se estrello contra la pared que del golpe se hizo un agujero en ella.

Akashi; AH!

Kosei; Akashi!

Evangeline; Haber si así aprendes! Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Si ama

Mientras Kosei estaba distraído mirando a la otra persona, Chachamaru fue hacia él y lo inmovilizo, lo tiro al suelo y le sujeto los brazos.

Kosei; Ah! Se puede saber que queréis?

Evangeline fue donde estaba Kosei.

Evangeline; Es muy simple, quiero que me digas donde está el niño

Kosei; Que?

Evangeline; No me hagas repetirlo

Kosei; El ni-niño? No sé de qué me hablas! Aquí ni hay ningún niño!

Mientras tanto, Negi estaba apoyado en la puerta.

Negi (Pensando); Tengo que hacer algo para que sepa que estoy aquí!

Negi intento quitarse de nuevo el pañuelo para ladrar, pero no podía.

Negi (Pensando); Nada, haber si así…

Negi intento poner sus patas por debajo de la puerta para que le vieran al menos un poco, pero no le cabían.

Negi (Pensando); Tampoco, si la puerta no estuviera con llave, podría intentar abrirla de la maneta…

Mientras tanto, Chachamaru puso a Kosei de rodillas, entonces Evangeline se agacho para quedar a su altura.

Evangeline; Entonces no hay ningún niño… Es extraño porque Chachamaru lo localizo en este lugar y es difícil de que se equivoque…

Kosei; Eh? Bueno todo el mundo comete algún error… Pero no os preocupéis no pasa nada podéis iros…

Kosei estaba mirando a Evangeline, entonces de repente, Kosei vio que los ojos de ella cambiaron, la pupila y la esclerótica eran de color negro y el iris era de color amarillo, también se dio cuenta de que la voz de Evangeline cambio a una más siniestra.

Evangeline; Bien, entonces aquí no hay nadie… Por lo tanto nos iremos y seguiremos buscando, pero antes miraremos por el lugar haber si esta… Si como dices el niño no está aquí, nos iremos, pero… Si por el contrario resulta que el NIÑO está por aquí… Vas a desear no haberme mentido, porque te aseguro que sentirás tanto dolor que solo querrás con todas tus fuerzas que te mate

En sé momento Kosei trago fuerte.

Evangeline; Oh, y por cierto… Sé que uno de vosotros dos convirtió al niño en perro, así que no creas que no me daré cuenta de que es él… En el caso de que este por aquí claro, entonces te repetiré la pregunta de nuevo, esta aquí el niño?

Kosei miro fijamente a Evangeline, entonces cuando pasaron unos segundos, hablo.

Kosei; Eh… Cla-Claro, te referías al perro, fíjate que antes cogí a uno, no sabía que era tuyo…

Evangeline; Déjate de tonterías! Esta SI o NO?

Kosei; Si! Si esta! Está en la puerta que ves detrás de mí!

Kosei vio que ahora Evangeline tenía los ojos y la voz como antes.

Evangeline; Bien, deberías de habérmelo dicho desde el principio

Kosei; Eh… La puerta está cerrada con llave… Y ahora no sé donde la puse, si me das tiempo-

Evangeline se levanto.

Evangeline; No será necesario, Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Si ama

Mientras, Negi estaba detrás de la puerta intentando escuchar que estaban diciendo.

Negi (Pensando); Que estarán diciendo? Espero que se den cuenta de que estoy aquí… Eh? Se escuchan pasos que vienen hacia aquí, será que se dieron cuenta? Y si son las otras personas en vez de la maestra y Chachamaru? Ah, no sé porque, pero algo me dice que me aparte…

Negi se aparto de la puerta, se fue donde estaba la silla y la mesa, salto a la silla, después se subió a la mesa y se quedo entre los peluches, entonces de repente la puerta salió por los aires y se estrello contra la pared del fondo haciéndose pedazos.

Negi (Pensando); AH!

Negi vio a Chachamaru entrar con Evangeline.

Chachamaru; Abrir la puerta, conseguido ama, solo espero que el profesor Negi no estuviera detrás de ella

Evangeline ahora tenía una gota detrás de la cabeza.

Evangeline; No habia pensado en ello… Niño! Estas aquí?

Negi (Pensando); Menos mal que me aparte…

Evangeline y Chachamaru se giraron y vieron los peluches que había en la habitación.

Chachamaru; Puede que esté allí ama

Evangeline fue hacia donde estaban los peluches y vio a Negi que estaba entre ellos.

Evangeline; Se puede saber que haces?

Evangeline cogió un peluche en vez de Negi.

Evangeline; Sera mejor que nos vayamos de una vez de este lugar

Negi salió entre los peluches.

Negi (Pensando); Maestra! Esto no es gracioso! Que eso es un peluche no soy yo!

Evangeline miro a Negi y le sonrió.

Evangeline; Era broma niño, tienes una forma de divertirte muy rara, no sé que hacías en medio de ellos

Evangeline dejo el peluche donde estaba y cogió a Negi.

Evangeline; Tch, sabes las horas que llevo buscándote? Esto vas a tener que pagármelo más tarde niño, que tienes en la boca? Oh, con razón no se te escuchaba

Evangeline le quito el pañuelo que tenia, entonces Negi empezó a ladrarle.

Negi; Guau! Guau! Guau! Guau! Guau! Guau!

-Traducción; Crees que me estaba divirtiendo maestra? A mí no me ha hecho ninguna gracia! Y además, os parece normal abrir la puerta de esa manera? Que hubiera pasado si no me llego apartar! Eh? Espero que no tenga que pagarle con más de mi sangre… Ya le debo demasiada-

Chachamaru; Creo que nos está dando las gracias ama

Evangeline; Y para ello tanto ladrido?

Evangeline salió con Negi en sus brazos de la habitación y Chachamaru la siguió, entonces Akashi estaba mejor del golpe de antes y se levanto.

Akashi; Oye tu… No creas que esto acaba aquí! Me pillaste desprevenido pero ahora-

Akashi tenía una mano en el estomago mientras hablaba.

Evangeline; Yo de ti me quedaría quieto donde estas, si no quieres que haga una escultura de hielo contigo

Akashi; Que? No creas que me intimidas!

Akashi fue donde estaba Evangeline, entonces Evangeline lo inmovilizo con los hilos.

Akashi; Pero-

Evangeline; Quieres que te deje más seco que una pasa? Porque como sigas así, voy a beberme hasta la última gota de tu sangre, con el hambre que tengo te aseguro que lo haría

Negi (Pensando); E-Eh?… Espero que coma antes de que sea humano de nuevo, si no las posibilidades de sobrevivir son mínimas…

Akashi; Que? De que hablas?

Chachamaru; El ama es una vampiresa

Akashi; Si claro y yo soy un hombre lobo, lo que me olvide el disfraz en casa

Evangeline; Bien… Se acabo, tú lo has querido!

Evangeline mostro sus colmillos.

Chachamaru; Ama… No debería, además recuerde que tenemos que ayudar a Negi a ser como antes

Evangeline; Tch, bien… Tu el de allí, vuelve hacer al niño como era

Evangeline miro a Kosei que estaba mirando.

Kosei; Eh? Pero…

Evangeline; Todavía estoy a tiempo de lo que dije antes

Kosei; EH! No espera! Voy a prepararlo! Un momento

Antes de que Akashi dijera algo, Kosei se fue corriendo hacia otra habitación a toda velocidad.

Evangeline; Bien, Chachamaru ve con él, no vaya a ser que se escape

Chachamaru; Entendido ama

Chachamaru fue donde estaba Kosei.

Negi (Pensando); Voy a ser humano de nuevo?

_/Después de una hora más tarde/_

Kosei salió de la habitación con Chachamaru.

Evangeline; Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?

Kosei; No es fácil, además normalmente se tarda más en hacerlo, pero lo hice lo más rápido que pude…

Kosei dio la poción a Evangeline.

Akashi; Kosei! Que haces? Esto es traición!

Kosei miro a Akashi que aun estaba inmovilizado por los hilos.

Kosei; Lo siento, pero no quiero que me torturen… Si tú hubieras estado en mi lugar, seguro que habrías hecho lo mismo…

Akashi; Que!

Evangeline despertó a Negi que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos.

Negi (Pensando); Q-Que?

Evangeline; Niño, despierta, esto ya está listo

Evangeline dejo a Negi en el suelo.

Evangeline; Tu, espero de que sea esto, porque sino…

Kosei; Claro que lo es!

Evangeline se agacho y miro a Negi.

Evangeline; Vamos, bébetelo

Negi (Pensando); Espero que funcione…

Negi se apoyo en el brazo de Evangeline y empezó a beber de la poción, mientras Evangeline se la sujetaba con la mano, entonces después de unos segundos, Negi se bebió la poción.

Negi (Pensando); Puaj… Que mal sabia, porque todo lo que me dan sabe tan mal? Mejor no pregunto que llevaba…

Evangeline se puso de pie de nuevo y le tiro el frasco a Kosei que lo cogió con las manos.

Evangeline; Mas te vale haber acertado

Kosei; Cla-Claro…

Negi (Pensando); Y ahora que? Yo me siento igual

De repente, empezó a salir humo alrededor de Negi, entonces se hizo una explosión de humo en la habitación, después de que el humo desapareciera, Negi era como antes.

Negi; Funciono?

Evangeline; Compruébalo tu mismo

Negi se miro y vio que era humano de nuevo.

Negi; Soy… Yo… Ya no soy un perro… Por fin! Soy humano otra vez! Vuelvo a ser un niño!

Evangeline; Si, eres TODO un niño, no hace falta que lo digas

Negi; Eh?

Negi se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, entonces vio que Evangeline le miraba y se tapo.

Negi (Sonrojado); Ma-maestra! Donde mirabas!

Evangeline; Oh vamos, eso que tienes tu no me impresiona y menos siendo un niño, tengo demasiados años como para hacerlo

Negi; Eh? Que-Cof… Cof…

Negi empezó a toser.

Chachamaru; Profesor Negi, pillara un resfriado

Evangeline hizo aparecer su capa de vampiro y se la dejo a Negi.

Evangeline; Toma, solo faltaría de que te resfriaras y tuviera que aguantar a Kagurazaka

Negi; Gracias maestra…

Negi se puso la capa por encima y se tapo con ella.

Kosei; Entonces… Ella si es un vampiro! Existen! Por lo tanto lo que dijiste antes… Tu… Tu eres el evangelio oscuro? Nosotros solo queríamos a esa niña, pero no imaginábamos que pasaría esto!

Akashi; Quieres dejar de actuar como un imbécil? Es deprimente!

Chachamaru; Profesor Negi, me alegra de que este bien, espero de que no tuvieran intención de hacerle daño

Negi; Eh? Gracias Chachamaru

Akashi; Para tu información, íbamos a llevarlo lejos, muy lejos de aquí! Queríamos meterlo en una caja y tirarlo al mar, para que no lo encontrarais! Ja! Ja! Ja!

Akashi se empezó a reír fuerte, mientras que Kosei estaba pálido.

Evangeline; Yo de ti no me reiría tanto, y menos en la penosa condición en que te encuentras

Akashi dejo de reír.

Akashi; Ah! Cállate!

Evangeline; Así que eso queríais hacer…

Kosei; No sabíamos que era tuyo, si no lo hubiéramos dejado tranquilo! Además, no buscábamos a él!

Akashi; Kosei, No digas nada más!

Evangeline miro Kosei fijamente.

Evangeline; Bien, voy hacerte unas preguntas… Me las responderás no?

Kosei; Claro…

Akashi; Ni se te ocurra!

Kosei; Akashi, si tu prefieres que te mate, es cosa tuya, pero yo no quiero que lo haga conmigo

Akashi; Que? Pero que no lo entiendes? Solo es una mocosa con su niñera! Que no ves el traje que lleva la de los adornos en la cabeza?

Chachamaru; En realidad no son adornos, soy un robot, por lo que son mis orejas

Akashi; Ves? Encima ahora resulta que es un robot! No te creas nada de lo que dicen, es mentira, lo de la capa es un truco! Si es una maga como nosotros, es normal que sepa hacer eso!

Kosei; Pero-

Akashi; Pero tú crees que es una vampiresa? Kosei, donde se ha visto a un vampiro enano, que no tiene los ojos rojos y que vaya con un robot? Estará imitando a uno, bueno intentando porque desde luego es penoso

La temperatura de la habitación bajo de repente.

Negi; Ma-maestra…

Chachamaru; Recuerde que el profesor Negi está presente y ha este ritmo no cogerá solo un resfriado, por favor, no mate a nadie ama

Evangeline; Quien te crees que eres! "_Nivis Casus!_"

Evangeline le lanzo un conjuro a Akashi que al estar inmovilizado en hilos, no pudo esquivarlo y le dio de lleno

Akashi; Ah!

Entonces Akashi se estrello contra la pared en la que se hizo un agujero en ella.

Akashi; Ah…

Akashi se levanto del suelo con rasguños, mientras que Evangeline lo miraba con cara de enfado.

Akashi; Tú-

Evangeline; Te voy hacer picadillo! "_Nivis Casus!_"

Evangeline le hizo el mismo conjuro de antes a Akashi.

Akashi; Ah no! Re-"_Reflexio!_"

Akashi uso un conjuro para parar el ataque, pero al ser el conjuro de Evangeline más potente, el suyo fue atravesado por el de ella y le dio de nuevo destruyendo aun más la pared, ahora Akashi estaba tirado en el suelo.

Akashi; Va-vale… Lo Sien-

Evangeline; A mí no me vengas ahora disculpándote! "_Nivis Casus!_"

Antes de acabar la frase, Akashi fue atacado de nuevo por Evangeline, que ahora fue estrellado contra el techo del lugar y cayó al suelo.

Akashi; Ah…Tiempo!

Evangeline; Cállate! "_Nivis Casus!" _

Evangeline lanzo una vez más el conjuro a Akashi, quien ahora apenas podía luchar, esta vez se hizo un agujero en el suelo por el conjuro.

Akashi; Lo siento! Caray! Que pasa contigo? Necesitas una carta de disculpa o algo para enterarte!

Evangeline; Muy bien! Dios Tuko-

Antes de que acabara de pronunciar el conjuro Evangeline, Negi se puso en medio.

Negi; Maestra es suficiente! Casi esta inconsciente!

Chachamaru; Tiene razón ama

Evangeline se detuvo.

Evangeline; Casi inconsciente? Si lo estuviera no hablaría tanto!

Negi; Por favor maestra

Evangeline; Tch, está bien, pero como vuelva a-

Negi; No creo que diga nada mas…

Akashi; Ah…

Akashi se desmayo debido a los golpes que había recibido, entonces, Evangeline miro a Kosei.

Evangeline; Bien, tu a lo que íbamos, porque estáis aquí?

Kosei; Eh? No-Nosotros estamos aquí porque queríamos tener un rehén lo que no fue como esperábamos…

Negi; Rehén? Aquí?

Evangeline; Que rehén

Kosei; Nosotros somos de la asociación de magia de Kansai

Negi; Que!

Chachamaru; Eso me recuerda al problema que hubo en el viaje de estudios

Kosei; Bien, entonces ya sabréis que nosotros no nos llevamos bien con la asociación de magia de Kantou… Por eso venimos aquí, para tener a un rehén y ese rehén según entendimos es la nieta del director de esta escuela

Negi; Te refieres a Konoka!

Kosei; Konoka? Es así como se llama su nieta?

Negi; Pero por que? Para que la queríais como rehén!

Kosei; Pensábamos que así, podríamos pedir lo que quisiéramos

Evangeline; Hmph, no habríais durado mucho, sois demasiado débiles

Kosei; Pero, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle el conjuro a ella, apareciste tu y te lo lance a ti sin querer

Negi; Y qué vais hacer ahora? Aun tenéis la intención de tenerla de rehén?

Kosei; Visto el resultado, por mi parte no, Akashi supongo que también lo dejara, pero es demasiado cascarrabias y seguro que dirá las cosas sin pensar

Evangeline; No hace falta que lo digas

Chachamaru; Que hacemos con ellos ama?

Kosei; No-Nosotros… Si nos dejáis ir… Nos iremos de nuevo sin decir nada…

Evangeline; Tch, está bien, por mi podéis iros, pero como os vuelva a ver el pelo por aquí… Me asegurare de que no lo hagáis mas, sobre todo al otro, entendido?

Kosei; Esta bien! Gra-Gracias!

Kosei fue donde estaba Akashi y lo apoyo en el.

Akashi; Ah… Ko-Kosei?

Kosei; Nos vamos Akashi

Kosei y Akashi salieron por la puerta y dejaron el lugar.

Negi; Todo esto me ha resultado algo extraño

Evangeline; El que? Ser un perro?

Negi; No tiene gracia maestra

Chachamaru; Deberíamos irnos también ama, son las tres de la mañana

Evangeline; Chachamaru, soy una vampiresa, me da igual que sean las tres, pero de todas formas nos iremos a casa, mejor que este sitio

Negi; Ma-Maestra

Evangeline; Que ocurre niño?

Negi; Bueno… Es demasiado tarde para irme a la habitación de Asuna y Konoka, deben estar durmiendo en los dormitorios y no me gustaría molestarles… Puedo quedarme con vosotras solo esta noche?

Chachamaru; Profesor Negi, pensaba que vendría conmigo y el ama

Negi; Eh? Pensé que como ya no soy un perro, tendría que irme con Asuna, ya que ahora no hay necesidad de que me quede y supongo que la maestra pensara lo mismo…

Chachamaru; Ama…

Evangeline estaba de espalda a ellos.

Evangeline; Yo no he dicho que no pudiera quedarse, si quiere quedarse esta noche, por mi no hay problema

Negi; En serio? Gracias maestra!

Evangeline; Además aun tienes que pagarme por todo

Negi; Ah? Si… Claro

Evangeline; Bien, Chachamaru vámonos

Chachamaru; Si ama

Evangeline se fue volando con Chachamaru, mientras que Negi las seguía volando con su vara, después de un rato, llegaron a la casa de Evangeline y entraron.

Chachazero; Habéis vuelto y con el niño… Lastima pensé que saldría herido de esto

Chachazero hablo desde un mueble del comedor.

Negi; Chachazero… Sabias que yo-

Chachazero; Que? Que eras ese perro sin remedio? Si, lo dijo el ama cuando te perdiste por el bosque y los matorrales

Evangeline; Esta bien, ahora niño siéntate en el sofá, vas a pagarme

Negi sintió un escalofrió, no porque tenía que darle de su sangre, más bien era porque sabía que Evangeline tenía demasiada hambre y si encima le debía por todo lo que le dijo, podría no vivir para contarlo.

Negi; Aho-Ahora?

Evangeline; Si, espabila

Chachamaru; Ama si me permite, yo creo que sería mejor que primero comiera algo, debe estar hambrienta y además mientras usted cena, el profesor Negi podría darse un baño, ya que debe de estar pasando frio y un baño con agua caliente le vendría bien

Evangeline se quedo mirando a Chachamaru unos segundos hasta que hablo.

Evangeline; Esta bien, prepáramela Chachamaru

Chachamaru; Si ama

Chachamaru se fue a la cocina.

Negi; Yo… Yo puedo esperar a que termines, no tengo tanto frio… Ya estoy bien con la capa-

Evangeline; Esa excusa no te va a servir, que pasa niño, te tengo que bañar también ahora?

Negi (Sonrojado); Que? No! Otra vez no! Puedo hacerlo solo

Evangeline; Seguro niño?

Negi; Si!

Evangeline; Esta bien, entonces ya estas tardando, ve a bañarte

Negi; Si, ya voy

Mientras Negi se iba hacia el baño, empezó a murmurar algo.

Negi; Me baño mas aquí que en ningún otro sitio, espero que se emboce y no funcione la bañera

Evangeline; Que has dicho niño?

Negi; Ah! No, nada!

Negi se fue al baño.

Chachazero; Ama, ha pensado que se va a poner de ropa el mocosete?

Evangeline; Que?

Chachazero; Si, la ropa o tiene pensado que vaya con su capa únicamente?

Evangeline; Es cierto, la ropa

Chachazero; Ponle algún vestido de los tuyos veras que bien le queda ama o si no uno de criada

Evangeline; No me compares con las de la clase, no voy a vestirlo con eso, iré a buscar, haber si encuentro algo

Evangeline se fue a buscar algo de ropa para Negi por la casa.

_/En el baño/_

Negi se había llenado la bañera con agua templada, ahora estaba enjabonándose en ella.

Negi; Uh… Esto es un fastidio

De repente, la puerta se abrió y entro Evangeline con la ropa, entonces Negi rápidamente se puso en el agua.

Negi (Sonrojado); AH! Maestra! Qu-que… Porque entras sin avisar? Haber llamado a la puerta! Que haces aquí?

Evangeline; Porque voy a llamar a la puerta para ver si hay alguien, si ya sé que estas? He venido para traerte ropa

Negi; Ropa? Ahora que lo dices… Como la has conseguido?

Evangeline; He buscado por la casa, al final te he traído esto, es ropa que no uso

Evangeline le enseño a Negi unos pantalones largos negros, una camisa de manga larga de color roja que en el medio tenía un dibujo de un perro sentado en el que ponía encima de él "Adóptame" y unas zapatillas de conejo.

Negi; Maestra la camisa la has escogido aposta?

Evangeline; Porque lo dices niño?

Negi; Porque tiene un perro y encima pone eso

Evangeline; No, pero si no te gusta esto, puedo dejarte un vestido para dormir de los míos

Negi; Eh? No, ya me conformo con eso!

Evangeline; Bien, entonces te lo dejo aquí, cuando estés ven al comedor

Negi; Si maestra…

Evangeline se fue del baño y Negi continuo bañándose, mas tarde, Negi se fue al comedor como le dijo Evangeline que le esperaba ahora sentada en el sofá.

Negi; Maestra

Evangeline; Ya era hora, siéntate a mi lado

Negi; Has acabado de comer?

Evangeline; Si, he acabado, ahora ven de una vez

Negi fue al sofá y se sentó como le dijo.

Negi; Donde está Chachamaru? No parece que este en la cocina

Evangeline; Chachamaru? Mientras te bañabas, llamo Hakase para que fuera con ella, quería hacerle una revisión, debería de haber ido mañana hacerla pero no se que planes tenia Hakase y al final tuvo que ir ahora

Negi; Y… Chachazero?

Evangeline; En un sitio donde no se pueda encontrar, haber si así deja de meterse en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, ahora arremángate el brazo

Negi; Si… Por cierto maestra

Evangeline; Y ahora que?

Negi; Veras… Yo…

Evangeline; Que?

Evangeline miraba a Negi fijamente.

Negi (Pensando); Tengo que decírselo… Ahora que por fin soy humano de nuevo, si no se lo digo ahora puede que no tenga otra oportunidad como esta… Pero que pasara si meto la pata? Y si se enfada? No sé como es ella en estos temas…

Negi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que a Evangeline se le estaba agotando cada vez más la paciencia.

Evangeline; Cuanto tiempo vas a estar así! Me vas a decir de una vez lo que tengas que decirme? Porque si no vas hacerlo, entonces déjate de tonterías y déjame que beba tu sangre!

Negi; AH! No- si- si quiero decírtelo

Evangeline; Bien niño, entonces dilo

Negi; Veras yo… Maestra me… Me… Me gustaría que me dijeras que estación te gusta más el verano o el invierno?

Evangeline; Que?

Negi (Pensando); Bien Negi… Acabas de decir algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que querías… Ahora sé cómo se sienten las de la clase

Evangeline; No sé que interés tienes, pero prefiero el invierno, no aguanto la calor del verano, ahora-

Negi; E-Espera! Quiero decirte algo más

Evangeline; Algo más? Tch, está bien niño, pero que sea lo ultimo!

Negi; Si!, lo que quiero decirte es que yo… Veras desde hace un tiempo quiero decirte que me… Me…

Evangeline; Dilo de una vez!

Negi; Me gustas maestra! Me gustas mucho!

Después de unos segundos.

Evangeline; Que? Repite eso último niño

Evangeline miraba a Negi fijamente y sorprendida.

Negi; Que me… Me gustas mucho maestra

Pasaron más segundos, Evangeline solo parpadeaba sin decir nada, hasta que hablo.

Evangeline; Te gusto, es decir me quieres

Negi; Si…

Evangeline; Es una broma?

Negi; No, claro que no!

Evangeline; Precisamente tu, el hijo de quien me enamore hace tiempo y que me maldijo aquí

Negi; Ma-maestra yo-

Evangeline; Bien niño, dime porque de todas las de la clase precisamente me quieres a mi

Negi; Que? Bueno yo… Es difícil de explicar… Aunque dices que eres una persona malvada, yo creo que no es así, porque si lo fueras no hubieras venido a salvarme en Kioto ni tampoco cuando era un perro… No sé cómo pero cada día que pasaba contigo iba queriéndote cada vez más…

Evangeline; Mira niño, primero si te salvo es porque después me pagaras por ello y segundo eso lo he escuchado infinitas veces, tengo muchos años y se de lo que hablo, no sé cuantas veces me han dicho que me quieren y después me los he cargado por varias razones

Evangeline desvió la mirada cuando lo dijo y su expresión cambio a una de enfado al recordarlo.

Negi; Maestra... Yo te lo digo en serio

Evangeline miro de nuevo a Negi.

Evangeline; Sabes que soy una vampiresa

Negi; Si lo sé maestra

Evangeline; Entonces, sabrás que al serlo, si quisiera podría hacerte daño, como dejarte sin una gota de sangre y así liberarme de esta maldición, como también antes al estar hambrienta, podría no haberme contenido y haberte dejado seco

Negi; Pero no lo hiciste maestra, igual que también se que no me harás daño

Evangeline se acerco más al rostro de Negi.

Evangeline; Como estas tan seguro niño?

Negi; Porque si no ya lo habrías hecho maestra

Negi miraba fijamente a Evangeline sin retroceder.

Evangeline; Hmph

Negi; Maestra… No me importa que seas una vampiresa

Evangeline; Oh? Bien niño, voy a decirte algo, durante los años que llevo, me he cargado a un gran número de personas, mis manos están mucho manchadas de lo que te imaginas niño, es el mal lo que reside en mi y lo que he sentido siempre es una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, la única persona que me acepto fue tu padre, fue de la persona quien me enamore y que me rechazo maldiciéndome aquí, todavía quieres estar conmigo? Quieres estar con alguien que es así? Crees que podrás estar viviendo con una vampiresa y ser tocado por alguien que sabes que ha cometido un gran número de maldades?

Negi; Ma-maestra yo… No me importa, aunque hayas hecho cosas como esas… Estoy seguro de que las tuviste que hacer por alguna razón, no se apenas algo de tu pasado, en realidad lo desconozco, pero aun así puedo imaginar que todo lo que hiciste durante todos estos años, las tuviste que soportar sola, sé que no puedo sentirme igual que tu y solo puedo hacerme una ligera idea de lo que tuviste que pasar, pero lo que tengo seguro es que ahora quiero estar a tu lado, por eso, me da igual que seas una vampiresa, me da igual que hayas hecho algo como eso, me da igual que me toques con tus manos sean manchadas o no, me da igual que en un futuro este viviendo contigo y no me importa todo lo demás, porque aun así… Yo seguiré queriéndote! Para mi eres mi alumna y la persona con quien quiero estar!

Negi tenía una mirada decidida en lo que dijo, mientras que Evangeline le miraba fijamente, entonces pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio sin decirse nada.

Negi (Pensando); No me dice nada, solo me mira fijamente… Y si está enfadada? Habré dicho algo mal? A saber que me hará ahora… En los entrenamientos me hará papilla…

Evangeline; Niño

Negi; S-Si maestra?

Evangeline; Estas seguro de lo que has dicho?

Evangeline tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

Negi; Que? Claro que lo estoy!

Evangeline; Sabes que después no podrás ir marcha atrás, y sabes a lo que me refiero no?

Negi; S-Si, lo se

Evangeline; Bien, entonces dímelo una vez más niño, quiero escucharlo de nuevo

Negi; El que maestra?

Evangeline; Lo que me dijiste al principio niño!

Negi; AH! Si Maestra!

Evangeline; Por esta vez, dilo con mi nombre

Negi; Esta bien… Evangeline…

Evangeline; Bien, continua

Negi cogió aire.

Negi; Evangeline te quiero

Evangeline cambio la expresión que tenia de seriedad a una más alegre.

Evangeline; Je, je, je…

Negi; Maestra? Ocurre algo?

Evangeline; No, es solo que normalmente en los libros que he leído o en las series, había un humano que se enamoraba de un vampiro o al revés y entonces se quedaban juntos para siempre, pero no me imaginaba que me pasaría algo parecido

Negi; No sabía que también leías ese tipo de libros

Evangeline; Tienes algo en contra de ello niño?

Negi; Eh? No!

Evangeline; Está bien, entonces sobre lo de antes, tú tampoco me desagradas niño

Negi; Que? Maestra eso quiere decir que-

Evangeline tumbo a Negi en el sofá y se puso encima de él.

Negi (Sonrojado); Maestra-

Evangeline; Durante todo este tiempo, nunca me habían dicho algo como lo de esta noche, ni tampoco que me quieren…

Negi; Ah… Yo-

De repente, Evangeline beso a Negi.

Negi; Mmph!

El beso cada vez era más intenso, hasta que después de unos minutos, Evangeline termino el beso, cogió aire y miro a Negi.

Evangeline; Ahora… Dame lo que he estado esperando todo este tiempo niño…

Negi miro a Evangeline sonrojado y parpadeo un par de veces.

Negi; Te- Te refieres a mi sangre maestra?

Evangeline; Si, que otra cosa podría ser sino?

Negi; Ah…

Evangeline (Sonrojada); En que estabas pensado niño?

Negi (Sonrojado); Que? En nada, no pensaba en nada!

Evangeline; Seguro?

Negi; Si! En que tendría que pensar!

Evangeline; Esta bien, entonces-

Negi; Espera, aun tengo que arremangarme el brazo

Evangeline; Que? Ah, no es necesario

Negi; Que?

Evangeline; He cambiado de idea, la tomare de tu cuello

Negi; EH, E-Espera-

Antes de que Negi pudiera acabar la frase, Evangeline le mordió el cuello y empezó a beber su sangre, mientras Negi se iba sintiendo cada vez más extraño, al principio solo noto la mordida de Evangeline, pero después se dio cuenta de que se sentía cada vez más cansado y notaba que en su interior había cada vez más ardor, aunque no entendía el porqué se sentía de esa manera ni tampoco por qué le estaba pasando eso.

Negi; Ma… Maestra…

Negi quería aferrarse en algo en ese momento, pero al ver que no había nada para ello, decidió aferrarse en Evangeline, pero al abrazarla, se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, porque ahora Evangeline lo había abrazado más fuerte y parecía estar cada vez mas apasionada en ello.

Negi (Pensando); Me siento cada vez más cansado… Espero que si pierdo la conciencia me pueda despertar sin ningún daño…

_/Al cabo de unas horas/_

Negi se había desmayado mientras Evangeline estaba bebiendo de su sangre, ahora se encontraba en una cama.

Negi; Donde estoy?

Negi se giro y vio a Evangeline durmiendo a su lado, al verla Negi se sorprendió y se sentó en la cama.

Negi; Q-Que! Ah… Claro… Debe ser su habitación, pero porque estoy aquí? Que hora es?

Negi vio un reloj que estaba encima de un mueble que tenia la habitación, entonces vio que eran las cinco de la mañana.

Negi; Las cinco… Parece mentira que hasta hace poco era un perro… Mejor olvidarlo… Menos mal que mañana no hay clase

Negi suspiro, entonces miro a Evangeline mientras dormía, vio que tenía un rostro tranquilo e inocente.

Negi; Vista así parece un ángel… Y cuando esta despierta un demonio

Negi seguía mirándola mientras sonreía.

Evangeline; Te vas a pasar lo que queda de la noche mirándome mientras duermo con esa sonrisa idiota niño?

Negi; AH!

Evangeline abrió los ojos y miro a Negi.

Negi; No! yo… Estabas despierta?

Evangeline; Si, estaba despierta, que habías dicho antes niño? "Y cuando esta despierta un demonio" Eso es lo que te parezco?

Negi empezaba a temblar.

Negi; Que? No… Yo no quería… No lo dije con mala intención, en serio ma-maestra

Evangeline; Hmph

Negi; Maestra te has enfadado?

Evangeline; No, no voy a enfadarme por una tontería como esa

Negi; Menos mal… Por cierto maestra, porque estoy aquí?

Evangeline; Que? No quieres estar conmigo? Te molesta?

Negi; No, no quiero decir eso, es solo que lo único que recuerdo es que me sentía cada vez más cansado y me desmaye

Evangeline; Como te desmayaste te traje aquí, supongo que me pase

Negi; Supones?

Negi empezó a susurrar algo.

Negi; Pero si parecía que no tuvieras fin

Evangeline; Que dices niño?

Negi; Nada

Evangeline; Hmph, últimamente cada dos por tres estas susurrando

Negi; Maestra

Evangeline Que quieres ahora?

Negi; Sobre lo de antes, cuando me mordiste, me sentí extraño, más de lo normal, quiero decir… Lo de hoy ha sido diferente a los demás días... Es por algo en especial?

Evangeline miraba a Negi fijamente.

Evangeline; Te tuviste que sentir de esa manera porque tome más sangre de la cuenta, además, creo que me deje llevar un poco, no te convertí en vampiro si es lo que te preocupa

Negi; Q-Que?

Evangeline; Ya sabes, cuándo te mordí dices que te sentiste de esa manera, pero no fue porque te estaba convirtiendo en vampiro, si hubiera sido así, te aseguro que hubieras sentido dolor… Mucho más de lo que te imaginas

Negi; Dolor? Si te conviertes en vampiro sientes demasiado?

Evangeline; Oh? Que ocurre niño, te interesa?

Negi; No, bueno un poco quizá, pero en un futuro no me importaría que lo hicieras…

Evangeline; Tch, escucha niño ser un vampiro no creas que es agradable, yo tuve que sufrir lo mío y no creas que tú te sentirías distinto

Negi; Lo sé, pero incluso si tengo que convertirme lo que tú eres… No me importaría porque estaría contigo y sé que no dejarías que me pasara algo

Negi tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, Evangeline al verle se sonrojo.

Evangeline; Niño…

Negi; Eh?

Evangeline le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Negi; Agh!

Entonces se cayó de la cama.

Negi; P-Pero Maestra! Porque?

Negi se puso la mano donde le golpeo.

Evangeline; Porque? Quien te dio permiso para decirme esa clase de cosas? Aun te faltan por lo menos 200 años para poder decírmelo!

Negi; Pero maestra… Eso no es demasiado tiempo?

Evangeline; No me importa

Negi se subió de nuevo a la cama.

Evangeline; Bien niño, voy a seguir durmiendo, espero que no sigas mirándome con la cara estúpida de antes

Evangeline se acostó de nuevo.

Negi; No maestra… Yo también iré a dormir, buenas noches maestra

Evangeline; Si lo que sea

Negi se acostó también, estuvo unos minutos mirando el techo pensando.

Negi (Pensando); Me siento extraño de alguna forma, me siento bien estando con la maestra pero a la vez se me hace extraño… Y si al despertar la estoy abrazando como Asuna? Oh… Espero que no me golpee…

Negi después de estar pensando unos minutos, se quedo dormido.

_/A la mañana siguiente/_

Negi se dio cuenta de que se sentía cálido, no sabía porque era, pero se acurruco más donde estaba el calor.

Negi (Adormilado); Mm… Hermana

Evangeline; Siento desilusionarte pero no soy tu hermana

Al escuchar la voz de Evangeline, Negi se despertó de golpe, entonces miro a Evangeline y se aparto de ella.

Negi; E-Eva- Maestra! Yo no-

Evangeline; Oh? Dime Negi, te parezco un peluche? O algo que se pueda abrazar?

Negi; NO!

Evangeline; Entonces?

Negi; Veras… No sé porque siempre me pasa lo mismo! Como antes dormía con mi hermana, estoy acostumbrado a abrazar a la persona con quien este!

Evangeline parpadeo un par de veces.

Evangeline; Dormías con tu hermana

Negi; Si

Evangeline; Que pasa te asustaba dormir solo?

Negi se sonrojo.

Negi; Bu-Bueno…

Evangeline suspiro y miro a Negi.

Evangeline; No importa, de todas formas, no voy a golpearte por ello al fin y al cabo ahora estamos juntos no?

Evangeline le dio una sonrisa a Negi.

Negi; Que fue eso?

Evangeline; Pero no te acostumbres, no creas que por eso voy a ser más amable contigo niño

Negi; Si, claro…

Negi levanto las sabanas para irse de la cama, al levantarlas vio que había una mancha roja en ella.

Negi; Q-Que…

Negi parpadeo un par de veces, entonces se sentó en la cama se tapo con las sabanas y miro a Evangeline.

Negi; Ma-maestra… Tu…

Evangeline; Que?

Evangeline vio la mancha roja en la sabana, entonces miro a Negi.

Evangeline; Niño

Negi; Como has podido

Evangeline; Que!

Negi; Mientras estaba durmiendo tú…

Evangeline; No es lo que piensas! Escúchame con esas orejas! NO te he atacado ni te he hecho nada como quitarte la virginidad! Si quien debería preguntarse el porque soy yo!

Negi; Mi… Mi que? Yo estaba pensando en que me mordiste de nuevo para beber más sangre…

Evangeline (Sonrojada); Tch… Pues no te mordí niño!

Chachamaru entro por la puerta con Chachazero en su cabeza.

Chachamaru; Ocurre algo ama? Se la estaba escuchando así que decidí venir para comprobar si le ocurría algo

Evangeline; Chachamaru, no es nada, es solo que hay una mancha roja en las sabanas, eso es todo

Chachazero; Oh, eso lo puse yo ayer a la noche

Evangeline y Negi miraron a Chachazero.

Evangeline; Que?

Chachazero; Como me aburría, decidí gastaros una broma, cogí el Kétchup y puse un poco en las sabanas, para que así cuando os despertarais pensarais que era sangre

Negi; Que!

Evangeline; Así que fuiste tú Chachazero…

Negi; Ma-Maestra… Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a desayunar… Además, tengo que ir a ver Asuna… Y-

Evangeline; Cállate niño! Chachazero!

Chachazero; Voy a ser víctima de un crimen

Evangeline iba a tirarse sobre Chachazero, entonces Negi sujeto a Evangeline para que no le hiciera nada e intentaba que se calmara, Chachamaru decidió irse con Chachazero para que estuviera a salvo.

Chachamaru; Chachazero no deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas, sabes cómo es el ama

Chachazero; Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo

_/Minutos más tarde/_

Evangeline se había calmado, así que Negi y ella se fueron a desayunar, cuando acabaron, Negi le dijo a Evangeline que iría con Asuna, ya que era por la mañana y podía ir a vivir de nuevo con ella y Konoka, cuando se lo dijo, a Negi le pareció por un momento que Evangeline puso una cara de tristeza, al final Evangeline acabo acompañándolo, cuando fueron Asuna se alegro de ver a Negi como Konoka, aunque Asuna le empezó a hacerle un montón de preguntas a Negi.

Asuna; Estas seguro que no te paso nada?

Negi; Si Asuna, estoy bien

Asuna; Y se puede saber que conjuro era ese que te costo tanto aprender?

Negi; Que? Pues…

Evangeline; Es uno de alto nivel, requería bastante magia, es parecido al que uso con ese Herrman, pero más potente

Asuna; Ah…

Negi (Pensando); Gracias maestra

Evangeline; No te preocupes Kagurazaka, te lo he dejado intacto, así que no te preocupes tanto por él

Asuna; Está bien

Konoka; Por cierto Eva, donde está Negi?

Negi; Estoy aquí Konoka

Konoka (Sonriendo); No me refiero al perrito Negi, se llama igual que tu

Evangeline; Negi? Ah sí, Chachamaru encontró a una pareja que buscaba un perro y se lo dio

Asuna; En serio? Pensaba que era tuyo

Evangeline; Mío? Te equivocas, si estaba en mi casa era porque lo trajo Chachamaru, le permití quedarse hasta que Chachamaru le encontrara a alguien para que lo cuidara, y tu porque pones esa cara niño?

Negi tenía una cara de pena como si lo hubieran cambiado por algo.

Negi; Eh? No, nada!

Konoka; Vaya, que pena, me hubiera gustado verlo de nuevo

Evangeline; Bien, yo me voy a casa

Konoka; No te quedas Eva?

Evangeline; No, adiós

Konoka; Esta bien, adiós Eva

Evangeline se fue de la habitación.

Negi; Ah! Tengo que preguntarle algo, ahora vengo Asuna

Asuna; Esta bien Negi

Negi salió de la habitación y se fue donde estaba Evangeline.

Negi; Maestra! Espera!

Evangeline se detuvo en la calle y miro a Negi.

Evangeline; Que te pasa ahora?

Negi; Quería darte las gracias por todo y preguntarte si hay entrenamiento

Evangeline; No tienes porque dármelas niño y si hay entrenamiento

Negi; Esta bien… Entonces estaré allí como siempre

Evangeline; Mas te vale estar a la hora

Negi; Eh! Si-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Evangeline le beso, aunque no fue tan largo como el de la otra vez, cuando se separaron, Negi tenía una cara de sorprendido.

Evangeline; Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma niño, que vaya bien

Evangeline se fue hiendo a su casa.

Negi (Pensando); Nunca me acostumbrare a ello…

De repente, mientras pensaba en ello, se levanto un viento que hacia moverle el cabello, y mientras veía como Evangeline se alejaba cada vez más, Negi pensaba que un día la liberaría de la maldición y que quizás ese día podría verle a Evangeline por primera vez una sonrisa sincera.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Lista de conjuros que se usaron en el capitulo;<strong>

**-_Arealis Levitan_ _(Inventado)_; **Conjuro que sirve para levantar algo, sea persona o objeto dejándolo en el aire flotando, es uno de los más sencillos que existen, pero para usarlo con Negi, fue útil.

**-_Nivis Casus_; **Provoca la aparición repentina de una gran cantidad de hielo en el aire circundante, la onda expansiva junto con la bajada de temperatura resultan fatales para el adversario.

**-_Reflexio_; **Hace un escudo mágico donde rebota el conjuro.

**-_Dios Tukos_; **Conjuro de rayo potente, este conjuro no tiene un gran alcance, pero al recitarse y generar un rayo casi instantáneo, es muy efectivo para eliminar enemigos a corta y media distancia (Evangeline no lo llego a usar en este capítulo)

**Este fue el último capítulo, creo que es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora ^^", gracias por leer y comentar :), sobre Evangeline no sé si me quedo bien la parte de cuando Negi se le declara y cuando al final se despide de él (En estos temas me resulta difícil saber cómo actuaria ella)**

**Tengo pensado hacer mas historias de Negima, pero todavía tengo que planearlas (Si alguien está interesado en saber cómo serán, puede dejarme un PM)**

**Feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
